My Little Disney Pony
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: This may have been inspired by Alexriolover95's Recreations and the many classic Disney tales. This is a collection of the Disney moments reenacted by many of our favorite MLP:FiM characters.
1. If I Never Knew You

**You** _ **guys remember when I made the story "Out There" and I announced making this? Well here it is. Something to enjoy and think about as I make these short recreations to my or even our favorite Disney moments, pony style. Also, since Disney now owns STAR WARS and most of MARVEL, and had collaborations with other "outside" stories before then there's a good chance I'll be making recreations of moments from those films too.**_

 _ **Now let's get started. This is a recreation of the scene "If I never knew you" from the movie Pocahontas. And I think you're gonna fall in love with this one.**_

* * *

It was dark at night, all the way at a unicorn indian village there were the natives who looked very unhappy and ready for war. They'll be fighting against the tribe of pegasus, for one of them has taken the life of one of the unicorns but the warriors took the wrong pegasus. So now they plan on taking him down, but the princess of the village wanted to see the pegasus one last time before it happens.

The princess of the village was named Twilight Sparkle, and the pegasus prison was named Flash Sentry.

So she, and a white unicorn named Rarity, walk up to the tent where Flash is kept prisoner in. The two unicorns approach the guards and Rarity says to them, "Princess Twilight wishes to look into the eyes of the pegasus who killed her groom." The guards hesitated but they let her into the tent, thinking what Rarity said was true. Twilight went in alone and was sad to see Flash Sentry tied up by the hooves and muzzle against poles, all because of something he didn't do. So she slowly approached and laid on the ground with him.

She places her hoof on his chin. "Twilight?" Flash said, surprised to her here. Twilight couldn't bare to see him like this, so she nuzzled her head to his and said, "I'm so sorry." Flash chuckled, "For what? This? I've gotten out of worst scrapes than this. Well I can't think of any right now but-" "Flash, stop. I feel like maybe it would've been better if you and I have never met. That way none of this would ever happen." "Twilight, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. I love you, Twilight." This shocked Twilight, as she has never heard him say that. She hesitated to answer back, but Flash started to sing before he could.

 _ **If I never knew you**_

 _ **If I never felt this love**_

 _ **I would have no inkling of**_

 _ **How precious life can be**_

 _ **And if I never held you**_

 _ **I would never have a clue**_

 _ **How at last I'd find in you**_

 _ **The missing part of me**_

 _ **In this world so full of fear**_

 _ **Full of rage and lies**_

 _ **I can see the truth so clear**_

 _ **In your eyes**_

 _ **So dry your eyes**_

 _ **And I'm so grateful to you**_

 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you**_

Then Twilight sanged.

 _ **I thought our love would be so beautiful**_

 _ **Somehow we made the whole world bright**_

 _ **I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

 _ **All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night**_

 _ **But still my heart is singing**_

 _ **We were right**_

 _ **Oh, If I never knew you**_

(Flash: _**There's no moment I regret**_ )

 _ **If I never knew this love**_

(Flash: _**Since the moment that we met**_ )

 _ **I would have no inkling of**_

(Flash: _**If our time has gone too fast**_ )

 _ **How precious life can be**_

(Flash: _**I've lived at last**_ )

They stopped singing and were about to make their final kiss, until Rarity came in and sadly said, "Twilight, it's time to go." Twilight took a good look at Flash. "I can't leave you." "You never will. Twilight, no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…forever." Twilight sheds a single tear and gives Flash a kiss in the cheek before finally leaving the tent. While Flash was alone, he thinked more about what happened and finally sanged while looking the opening of a night sky,

 _ **And I'm so grateful to you**_

 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Empty as the sky**_

Then the scene skips to Twilight rowing down a river.

 _ **Never knowing why**_

And stares down at the reflection of her and Flash holding hooves and hugging. While singing together.

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew**_

 _ **You**_

Now all Twilight could do was give up before she could find a way to save Flash from execution and stop the war between the unicorns and pegasi.

* * *

 _ **Now that right there was just the first of many.**_


	2. Poor Unfortunate Soul

_**I know I said I was gonna continue the others first but a friend of mine wanted this to come up.**_

 _ **This next scene was suggested by my friend, Alexriolover95. It is a reenactment to the scene from the classic, LITTLE MERMAID, of when Ariel (played by the beautiful and musical Rara) met Ursula (played by the wicked Chrysalis, former queen of the Changeling kingdom). This is where "Rara" is given to ability to become a real earth-pony instead of being a princess mer-pony. But by making a big mistake.**_

* * *

Deep in the great blue ocean, there's a whole other world full of sea creatures and…mer-ponies, all thriving in their own enormous underwater kingdom. But one of its natives, a beautiful and kind mer-pony named Rara, was growing up and didn't feel like thriving in her home. And after suffering through hard lecture about which world (the sea or the surface filled with earth ponies) she needs to live in rather than want, she comes across those two weird insect-like mer-ponies. They say they can lead her to somepony who can help bring an end to her sadness forever.

So she followed them. She followed them down to the deepest part of the ocean, to where things are dark and spooky, as Rara notices all that and skeletons of passed on creatures, and noticed the insect mer-ponies swimming into a large bone structure. Rara was startled and began to have second thoughts, until her guides both said to her, "This way." The whole image was a scare but Rara gave it the chance, and it didn't look any better inside the structure. On the grounds was a small yet massive collection of weak sea creatures, each very small and trapped inside green glowing cocoons. They looked sad and scared. Rara just couldn't say a word about it, but continued swimming through the room and avoided the creatures as some of them attempted to break out and grab her.

Then when she got out of the room, she saw this big bone, rocky, and crystal like throne room, and heard a deep voice. "Come in. Come in, my child. We must lurk in doorways, it's very rude." That voice came from the highest point of the room, where there was a large thrown and a larger insect-like mer-pony. Rara knew what, or accurately who, it was.

"Queen Chrysalis?" She asked.

"Yes." Responded the queen. "I'm glad to see that you remember me. Now, if I may mention; one might question your upbringing." Chrysalis chuckles and swimmed to her own room mirror, trying on her own makeup to make herself look good. "Now, I know that you're here because you have a thing for that earth pony. This prince fellow. That I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, my little angelfish, the solution to your problem is quite simple. The only way to get what you want…" She turned and stared directly at Rara, continuing, "is to become a earth pony yourself."

Rara gasped, "And you can do that?"

The queen smirked evilly at her. "My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate pony folk like you. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She then looked away from her, petted her followers ( _ **Rara's guides**_ ), and begins to sing and move around sinister like.

 _ **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

 _ **They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**_

 _ **But you'll find that nowadays**_

 _ **I've mended all my ways**_

 _ **Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**_

 _ **To this**_

 _ **And I fortunately know a little magic**_

 _ **It's a talent that I always have possessed**_

Chrysalis shows Rara this crystal table with illusions of the work that she can do. Of what she has done and what she will do for Rara.

 _ **And dear lady, please don't laugh**_

 _ **I use it on behalf**_

 _ **Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)**_

 _ **Poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **In pain, in need**_

 _ **This one longing to be thinner**_

 _ **That one wants to get the girl**_

 _ **And do I help them?**_

 _ **Yes, indeed**_

 _ **Those poor unfortunate souls**_

 _ **So sad, so true**_

From the distance, a young and purple puffer-dragon-fish and a red crab were at the entrance. They were froze in fear as they saw the feared sea creatures in their prison cocoons and felt worse when they saw their friend, Rara, with Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis continued showing her work.

 _ **They come flocking to my cauldron**_

 _ **Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"**_

 _ **And I help them**_

 _ **Yes I do**_

 _ **Now it's happened once or twice**_

 _ **Someone couldn't pay the price**_

 _ **And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

Then she showed the consequences of what happens when a somepony makes a deal with her. They become those sea creatures and become eternally cocooned. They become her prisoners.

 _ **Yes I've had the odd complaint**_

 _ **But on the whole I've been a saint**_

 _ **To those poor unfortunate souls**_

Chrysalis stopped singing and took Rara by the shoulder. "Now, my child, here's the deal. I have a potion that will turn you into an earth pony for three days. Got that? Three days."

"Yes, ma'am." Rara quivered.

"Good. Now listen, this is important." She showed her an illusion of how her plan can work. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the dear old prince to fall in love with you. However you have to make sure that he's got to kiss you, and not just any kiss. But a kiss of true love. And if he does kiss you on the third day before the sun sets, you will stay as an earth pony permanently. But if he doesn't, then you'll turn back into your normal self and…you belong to me." She stared at Rara with the scariest smile, and as the puffer-dragon and crab heard it, they tried to warn Rara not to accept the deal, but Chrysalis's followers stopped them.

"Have we got a deal?" Chrysalis asked Rara. And she took a moment to take it all in.

"If I stay as a real earth pony…then I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right, but you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" Chrysalis chuckled. "Oh, and there is one more thing: We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have-" Rara tried explaining but the queen cut her off. "I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your voice."

"My voice?"

"You got it, sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-" Chrysalis cut Rara off again by her singing.

 _ **You'll have your looks, your pretty face**_

 _ **And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!**_

 _ **The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**_

 _ **They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

 _ **Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word**_

 _ **And after all dear, what is idle babble for?**_

 _ **Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

 _ **True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_

 _ **But they dote and swoon and fawn**_

 _ **On a lady who's withdrawn**_

 _ **It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**_

 _ **Come on you poor unfortunate soul**_

 _ **Go ahead**_

 _ **Make your choice**_

Chrysalis then showed her another illusion. A glowing contract and a showing of the prince that Rara is falling for.

 _ **I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day**_

 _ **It won't cost much**_

 _ **Just your voice!**_

 _ **You poor unfortunate soul**_

 _ **It's sad but true**_

 _ **If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**_

 _ **You've got the pay the toll**_

 _ **Take a gulp and take a breath**_

 _ **And go ahead and sign the scroll**_

 _ **(Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys)**_

 _ **The boss is on a roll**_

 _ **This poor unfortunate soul**_

Chrysalis grinned so sinisterly and felt completely impatient until Rara made a prideful face, took a quill, and signed her name on the contract. Making a grave mistake. Chrysalis then laughs, proud of how well that worked. And that's when she began to create her spell for Rara.

 _ **Beluga sevruga**_

 _ **Come winds of the Caspian Sea**_

 _ **Larengix glaucitis**_

 _ **Et max laryngitis**_

 _ **La voce to me**_

"Now, sing." She told Rara, and she did it. Rara started singing, and with every passing second, her voice was sounding more beautiful and yet quiet as Chrysalis was taking her voice. She laughed and Rara continued singing, until it was gone. All gone. Her voice was gone and the queen sealed it inside a jewel. From there, Chrysalis's followers let go of Rara's friends, and Rara herself began to change after the queen's spell touched her. She stared deep at her tail and saw that it was shrinking and splitting in two. She was also beginning to lose her breath and her whole body glew yellow. After a quick few seconds, Rara completely changed. She turned into an earth pony. Chrysalis laughed maniacally, and Rara's friends knew that in her form she couldn't breathe so they grabbed her and dragged up out of the queen's fortress and out of the water into the surface. Rara got her wish, and very soon, it looked Chrysalis would be getting hers too.

* * *

 _ **What to do you think? Now of course you guys were able to tell that that puffer-dragon-fish was Spike, and it's hard to say who would do good as the crabby Sebastian other than Rara's former manager. Speaking of Rara, I guys find it kind of weird to why she's Ariel and maybe not somepony like Fluttershy but Alex suggested it, and when it's a whole other universe you can do whatever you want.**_

 _ **That's all for this fanfic for now.**_

 _ **Oh here's one other thing: if I decide to make a recreation to Snow White, Treasure Planet, and Wreck-It Ralph, then who would be best ponies to do Ralph and the dwarves, and would Shining Armor be good enough to play as Jim? That's about it. See ya 'til next time.**_


	3. You are a Toy!

_**New reenactment, and this one is a scene from one of my most favorite movies of all time. And before you read, I thought I'd give a review on something. A while ago, I read an official comic that is about the origin of King Sombra, and after reading it I gotta say…I pity the poor guy.**_

 _ **So that's all I have to say, now enjoy.**_

* * *

All the way at a gas station on one young night, a car approached the station and two ponies inside got out and ready to refuel the vehicle. "Can I unplug the gas?" Said the youngest pony, and her replied, "Sure, I'll even let you drive." "Yeah?" "Yeah, when you're 16." "Yep, yep, yep. Funny, mom." They both laughed and started to refuel the cat. But inside it, was a small red cowboy stallion toy. As the two were gone, it came to life. It was a living toy, but he was lying on the seats, looking up, and feeling depressed about something. So he put his hoof on his head and said, "(Sigh)…How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident?" He felt like things for him would be hopeless, until he was still looking at the ceiling, and an open window, he saw a familiar toy trying to climb in. "Shining Armor?"

The other toy, Shining Armor, was a white alicorn stallion wearing a green and purple space suit and helmet (with a dead bug on it). He climbed onto the window and made a perfect landing on a spot in front of the cowboy, who said with joy, "Shining Armor! Ha, you're alive!" He got up and didn't bother to notice that Shining Armor didn't look happy to see him. But he continued, "This is great! Oh, I'm saved, I'm saved. Pipsqueak will find you here. He'll take us back to the room," He wiped the bug off of his helmet. "and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh, right? Buddy?"

Shining Armor stopped glaring and just gave his statement to the cowboy. "Big Mac…I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet."

"Oh. Well that's good."

"But we're not on my planet," He brought his muzzle against his helmet's surface. "are we?"

"No."

Then to Big Mac's surprise, Shining Armor jumped on him, making them fall out from the open door and fell outside of the car. "OOMFF!" Big Mac yelled. Shining Armor was pinning him down but Big Mac resisted and started rolling around a car before Shining Armor kicked him off. "AHH! OW!" He hit one of the car's tire. Big Mac got up and was angry now. "Okay, come on. You wanna piece of me?" Shining Armor stood up on his two legs and gave Big Mac a good punch, which made his head literally spin. It soon stopped, then Big Mac charged at Shining."Ah!" Then landed on him, opening his helmet and punching him until Shining shut his helmet, which closed on Big Mac's hoof.

"OW!" Big Mac yelled in pain and kept hitting the button on Shining Armor's suit. "Shining-Shining-Shining Armor to the Rescue!" Then Shining got up and pinned him down again but by pulling his arms. "How-ow!" Shining looked like he was winning, then they heard somepony cheer "Yeah, Canter-Planet, yeah!" Then the car, they were below of, started moving and drove away. Big Mac gasped, "Pipsqueak." Shining Armor let go, and Big Mac tried processing what just happened.

"Wha-? Doesn't he realize that I'm not there?" He said to himself, then gasped again. "I'm lost! (sob)…I'm a lost toy!" He kneeled down and sobbed aloud. Shining ignored it and opened a plastic communicator on his leg and said, "Shining Armor's Mission Log: the local sheriff and I seem to be a huge refueling station of some sort." "You!" Big Mac was furious now so he charged him but then a large truck came into the gas station. Shining Armor moved away but Big Mac froze into toy form, letting the truck park and almost have its wheel crush. When it stopped, Big Mac saw the position so he moved away from it slowly.

Then he silently pounced a little bit when he heard Shining Armor. "According to my navigating computer-"

"Shut up!" Big Mac silently scoffed at him. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Sheriff, this is no time to panic."

"This is a perfect time to panic. I'm lost, Pipsqueak is gone, they're gonna move from the house in two days, and it's all your fault!"

"What? My fault? If you hadn't push me out of the window in the first place-"

"Oh yeah!? Well if you hadn't shown up your stupid little cardboard and taken away everything that was important to me-"

"Don't talk to me about importance. Because you the security of this universe is jeopardy."

"What? What are you talking about!?"

Shining Armor stares at the moon in the sky and says to Big Mac, "Right now at one point of the edge of the galaxy, Empress Nightmare Moon has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I, alone, have information that reveals his weapon's only weakness," Then he looks at Big Mac again. "and you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Celestial Command!" Big Mac looked at him weird until he finally yelled, "YOU ARE A TOY! You weren't the real Shining Armor, you're a…darn you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!" He breathed trying to settle down, then Shining said, "You are a sad, strange little man. And you have my pity. Farewell." Then waved and walked away.

"Oh yeah, well good riddance, ya loony!" Big Mac also walked away but with a gruff. He saw couldn't tolerate with him anymore than he did before. "Rendezvous with Celestial Command…" He mumbled then he saw another truck park. It was a familiar one. "Canter-Planet? Pipsqueak!" He felt excited and was run toward it but stopped and realized, "Oh no…I can't show my face in that room without Shining." He turned to where Shining was walking away from.

"Shining! Shining Armor, come back!"

"Go away." He yelled back.

"No, Shining, you gotta comeback, I…" He looks back at the truck and finally yells, "I found a spaceship!"

Shining Armor turned back to him, confused.

"It's a spaceship, Shining!"

He came back to him and they both observed the truck. Shining asked him, "Now you're sure that this ship will return to its point of origin once it jettisons its food supply." "Yep, and when we get there, we'll be to find a way to transport you home." "Well then, let's abroad." Shining ran towards the vehicle but Big Mac tried to stop him. "No, no, wait, Shining, Shining. Let's get in the back! Nopony will see us there." "Negative. There are restraining harnesses in the cargo area. It would be much safe in the cockpit." "Yeah but…" Shining didn't listen and climbed into the truck. "Shining! Shining Armor!" Big Mac gave up and just climbed his way into the back. He jumped from the bumper and reached the open window. He pushed open the window entirely and climbed in, but the window hit his hyde and it caused him crash inside. "Ah! Ow!"

Big Mac was safe inside and from another window he saw Shining Armor safely buckled onto a front seat and unseen by the truck's driver. He scoffed, "Safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay, what an idiot." Then to his surprise, the driver started the truck and drove like crazy, making Big Mac move around and bump against all the windows and walls. "Ah! Oomph! Ooh! Ouch! Nooopppe! Aaahhh, oh!" Then the truck was heading over a large hill, and when Big Mac thought it couldn't get any worse, a large tool box came sliding towards him and…"Ah!" It crashed into him before they finally arrived at Canter-Planet.

* * *

 _ **LOL! LOL! LOL! Me and my childhood friends use to laugh at that scene a lot, and to this day the movie is still a classic to me. Now I had thoughts on using either Flash Sentry or Applejack's cousin Braeburn as Woody the Cowboy but this might've been a better choice. Hope you all enjoyed it and had a good laugh.**_

 _ **Also, for some of the new chapters I make, they'll be author notes about MLP recreations I wanna make but can't for this. So until then, see you next time and enjoy yourselves. And to give you a hint on what recreation I'm putting up next, I just have to say…EXCELSIOR!**_


	4. Ideas

Here's something. Not a new chapter but a large author's note about what movie recreations I would wanna make MLP style but not for this. So I'm just putting them on here, to either show you what I at least have in mind or maybe ideas I can give away to you fellow authors. Here we go…

.

.

.

THE LITTLE WITCH ACADEMIA

The Netflix Anime series about three witches trying to fit in and accomplished the witch school known as Luna Nova.

• Apple Bloom as Akko

Akko's quite the determined girl, but she's also pretty stubborn. Both she and Apple Bloom have worked to get what they wanted and had two good friends by their sides so I think Apple Bloom would fit well as Akko.

• Scootaloo as Suzy

Scootaloo doesn't fit the gothic attitude witch that is Suzy but there hardly any other filly that does.

• Sweetie Belle as Lotte

Sweetie Belle and Lotte are both kind and smart, so maybe this role might work.

.

.

.

THE PRINCE OF EGYPT

DreamWorks' second animated feature and one of the best recreations to the story of Moses.

• Cadence as Tzipporah (Moses's Wife)

No matter what alternate universe you make, it be best to keep the SxC ship intact.

• Shining Armor as Moses

He's already leader of the crystal empire so why not have him as the prophet that lead freedom to the slaves of Egypt?

• Sombra as Rameses

If you make a story about Shining Armor then what better villain would there be to face him. Plus he pretty fits the character Rameses pretty well.

.

.

.

THE ROAD TO EL DORADO

The hilarious animated film about two con artists trying to play God in the lost city of gold.

• Gaffer as Miguel

Gaffer is one of Shining Armor's old friends from high school. I think maybe it would be fun to make him as the fun character from the El Dorado movie.

• 8-Bit as Tulio

Another of Shining Armor's friends, and would probably seem good enough to do Tulio. Also, some people actually gamble in Pool and since Tulio gambles and the stallion's name is 8-Bit, it kinda fits.

• ? as El Tibo

If somepony is gonna make an MLP version of El Dorado, then good look trying to figure out who could do El Tibo the horse.

.

.

.

RIO & RIO 2

The first movie actually played on Disney XD more than once so I could make MLP version of it. But certain authors like CartoonNerd12 already did.

.

.

.

SPIDER-MAN (2002) and (2012)

• Cadence as Mary Jane

She actually looks like she would fit the character well, only unlike Mary Jane she actually sees when her husband is doing something good. But still…

• Shining Armor and Flash as Spider-Man

Shining would probably fit as the Tobey Maguire Spider-Man, and as well as Flash being able to try out as the younger Andrew Garfield version.

• Twilight as Gwen

With how smart Gwen is and the relationship that Twilight and Flash have, it would make sense if Twilight got to play as Gwen Stacy. Though if anyone of you have The Amazing Spider-Man 2, then maybe you'd be glad if I decided not to make a recreation of what happens.

.

.

.

If I would I'd also be interested in making an MLP version Kung Fu Panda but CartoonNerd12 is already taking care of that.


	5. Lifting Rockhoof's Hammer

_**Hello, I'm back and now we get to another funny scene from another one of my favorites. "Lifting Thor's hammer" from Avengers: Age of Ultron.**_

 _ **Know that stories like Marvel and Star Wars each have more characters than MLP does and many of those are canon sagas so it'll be hard to choose the right pony to play the right character. So for whatever I do choose, just go with it please.**_

 _ **For instance…**_

 _ **• Shining Armor is Captain America, the first Avenger and most patriotic super soldier ever.**_

 _ **• Filthy Rich is Iron Man, the billionaire play-pony**_ ** _philanthropist with many cool armors._**

 _ **• Twilight is Black Widow, the sassy double agent.**_

 _ **• Ms. Cherillie is Maria Hill, former secret agent and fighter for the Avengers.**_

 _ **• Flash is Hawkeye, the amazing bullseye arrow expert.**_

 _ **• Big Mac is War Machine, the military soldier and best friend of Filthy Rich.**_

 _ **• Bulk Biceps is Hulk, the incredible green stallion with breathtaking anger management issues / puny science pony.**_

 _ **• Rockhoof is Thor, the Canterguardian stallion with a hammer that controls the power of lightning.**_

 _ **Remember that. And one more thing, after this, I'm thinking about a couple Nightmare Before Christmas. And you can only guess who I'm gonna use to play Jack the Pumpkin King. But now we get to this fun moment...**_

* * *

Late at night, at the large town of Manehattan, there was a big giant tower that was filled with ponies partying on, especially this one unlikely group of heroes who started the party to celebrate their recent victory of recovering a powerful weapon before bringing down one of their greatest foes, the society of Hydra. Everypony was having a good time, talking, eating, and talking about what else they might do with their lives. And this was the night that would determine that.

As the party ended, the team stayed behind in the tower ( _ **that was theirs, by the way**_ ) and sat to talk and laugh more.

"Come on, it's a trick!" Said Flash.

Rockhoof laughed, "No, no, it's much more than that."

"Oh? 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power'. Whatever, man! It's a trick." Flash made everyone laugh. He was referring to Rockhoof's hammer that was the source to his canterguardian power and was now on the table where everypony debated on it worked.

"Please, be my guest." He wanted Flash to lift it.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Filthy Rich replied, "Come on."

"Okay." Flash said in a cocky tone.

Big Mac replied, "Flash you've had a tough week so we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Then everyone laughed again.

Flash replied, "You know I've seen this before, right?" Everypony in the room faced him, and he tries lifting up the hammer but there was no luck. He couldn't lift it one bit, like it was fused to the table. "I still don't know how you do it." He laughed. Filthy Rich, "Smell the silent judgement?" "Please, Rich, by all means." Everypony couldn't stop laughing or give a funny trash talk comment. Filthy replied again, "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics." They looked again. "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Canterguard?"

"Yes, of course." Rockhoof replied.

"Great. I will be reinstituting prima nocta." Then he gave it try. Filthy tried lifting the hammer but there was no result, other the fact that he couldn't lift it. "Be right back." So he took of his iron horse shoes and tried again. Still nothing. Then he had Big Mac help him and it still wasn't enough.

"Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull."

"All right, let's go."

Then Bulk tried lifting, but even if he was in his Bulk Biscepts form it'd still be too heavy for him. So he pretended to "Bulk out" and just make a fool of himself by having everypony stare at him more. "AHH! (exhale)...No? What, nothing?"

It was Shining Armor's turn. "Come on." "No pressure." Said Flash and Filthy.

Shining went up and began to lift it up. One pony did good but when Shining did it, there was a sudden movement. It was small and it gave Rockhoof a worried look. But unfortunately, he couldn't lift it. Made Rockhoof feel relieved and humorous. "Nothing." He laughed.

Then Bulk pointed at Twilight, gesturing that she should try it, but all she did was say, "Oh no, no. That's not a question that needs to be answered."

Filthy almost gave up, "All deference to the Pony who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your flank." Said Flash, then Cherillie replied "Shining, he almost said a bad language word."

"Rich, did you tell everypony about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code." Filthy was referring to the hammer more. "'Whosoever is carrying Rockhoof's hoofprint' is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes." Said Rockhoof. "It's a very, very interesting theory. But I have a simpler one." He successful picked up his hammer and rested it on his shoulder. "You're all not worthy." By saying that, everypony on the team just either laughed or gave a hard what or come on at him. It looked like everypony was still gonna have fun time with their night.

Until a large ringing went around the room. A bad ringing. Then from the distance, they see something. Something that looked a metallic stallion all busted up with unfinished parts, wires, and oil. It was creepy and began to speak. "W-W-Worthy? How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

Everypony wouldn't stop staring at the strange figure, Shining signaled, "Rich." Filthy Rich knew that figure was one his armors so he tried to shut it down remotely but nothing worked. The figure continued, "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream. There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in...in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a nice guy."

"You killed somepony?" Shining asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Asked Rockhoof.

The figure played a voice recording that sounded like Filthy Rich's. "I see a suit of armor around the world." Then Filthy Rich and Bulk knew who that figure was. "Ultron?" "In the flesh. Or no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready." While Ultron was still speaking, everypony on the team was slowly trying to get their weapons, ready for the worst.

"I'm on a mission." He finished.

"What mission?" Twilight asked.

"Peace in our time."

Then by surprise, a small team of Filthy Rich's armors bursted out through the walls and attacked the team. Everypony attacked back. With a big battle with punches, kicks, and fury. Shining Armor gave his best hits on the robots, Flash helped him by throwing him his shield, Filthy and Bright couldn't reach to their armors so they could fight hoof to hoof, Twilight and Bulk hid behind a bar counter to prevent anything worse, Cherillie used her guns, and Rockhoof used his hammer. The fight was nearly a mess, and a mare, named Cho, was hiding behind a piano and sat in fear as one of the robots was about to strike at her. But it didn't. Ultron noticed something important about Cho so he aborted the assault on her.

Everpony continued fighting until they hacked back to normal or busted up. It made them exhausted.

"That was dramatic." Said Ultron. "I'm sorry, I know you all mean well. You just didn't think it through. You wanna protect world but you don't want it to chance. How is all of ponykind suppose to be saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these?" He pointed to one of the busted suits and broke its head. "These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction."

With enough fury, Rockhoof threw his hammer and it busted Ultron into scrap metal, but it didn't kill him. He laid on the ground, and before he somehow escaped, he laughed, "I had strings, but now I'm free." He used the internet as an escape hatch. He transported his mind into one of Hydra's old buildings. And team can see that after that, something bad was about to happen, and that only their battle has begun, not their victory.

* * *

 _ **Alright. Sorry if this looks too rushed or anything but if you wanted to you'd get a better image of it if you saw the movie. So now I say, see you soon and hop** **e you enjoy what I put next in my Halloween fanfic "Island of Villains."**_

 _ **"There are no strings on me."**_


	6. Discord's Lament

**_Before I begin this one, I just have to say...SummerKitty09, I hope you'll like this just a little._**

 ** _Now imagine if for one night only, Discord decided to be a skeleton wearing a tuxedo for Nightmare Night._**

* * *

There is a night. One dark and creepy looking night where the only big things that are awake, are the things that haunt you in your dreams. The monsters of Nightmare Night! Throughout this big night, the monsters gathered together to dance, sing, and show off their work to the world. And the one who lead everyone through the festivities was a creature. A big, tall, and mysterious looking creature, known as both the Pumpkin King and the Lord of Chaos.

Discord.

This character was a king to all the monsters that were known as the spooky natives of Nightmare Town. And just tonight, he succeeded in leading everyone to making it the best nightmare yet. The monsters admired Discord and wanted to compliment him more and more for all the work he's helped them accomplished. A being like Discord would enjoy a town-size bomb of attention, but inside he felt differently about it.

So when the mayor of the town distracted them for the next part, Discord quickly snuck off to the graveyard to clear his head.

As he was walking out, he dropped a coin for a small street band. From that, one of the players replied, "Nice work, Bone Daddy."

Discord only had a glummy expression and said "Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that." Before he made to the front gate of the graveyard and walked right in. Feeling like he was finally alone, he continued walking. But unbeknownst to him, a certain female was stalking him. A light blue stitched pegasus who appeared to very young and very beautiful, even with the stitches and clothing made from rags. She had gray hair, had a darker color hoof, and appeared to be a very **shy** filly.

Discord still strolled through, and called out for something as he patted on a tombstone. "Spike. Here, boy." Then a ghost dog came out of ground and followed Discord. Which made him feel good to have the company, as he continued looking around and gave out his biggest thoughts.

 ** _There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_**

 ** _For my talents are renowned far and wide_**

 ** _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_**

 ** _I excel without ever even trying_**

 ** _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_**

 ** _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_**

 ** _With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_**

 ** _I have swept the very bravest off their feet_**

 ** _Yet year after year, it's the same routine_**

 ** _And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_**

 ** _And I, Discord, the Lord of Chaos and the Pumpkin King_**

 ** _Have grown so tired of the same old thing_**

He walked more, and stood at the top of an enchanted hill while letting the moon rise and glow next to him.

 ** _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_**

 ** _An emptiness began to grow_**

 ** _There's something out there, far from my home_**

 ** _A longing that I've never known_**

 ** _I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_**

 ** _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_**

 ** _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_**

 ** _And I'm known throughout England and France_**

 ** _And since I am dead, I can take off my head_**

 ** _To recite Shakespearean quotations_**

 ** _No animal nor man can scream like I can_**

 ** _With the fury of my recitations_**

 ** _But who here would ever understand_**

 ** _That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_**

 ** _Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_**

 ** _He'd give it all up if he only could_**

 ** _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_**

 ** _That calls out for something unknown_**

 ** _The fame and praise come year after year_**

 ** _Does nothing for these empty tears_**

At his final note, he walked into a dark forest, and the pegasus who saw him, stopped hiding, for she didn't fear the chance of him spotting her anymore. She looked at where he was, and said, "Oh Discord, I know how you feel." Then she walked away to her home after grabbing a few weeds.

Both creatures had a feeling of sadness, and wondered what they could do to have something new to start with in their same old lives.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will be about Discord going over, what I believe is, the best number in the film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. And to clarify, Discord was Jack, Spike was Zero, and Fluttershy was Sally._**


	7. What's This?

Back at Nightmare Town, all of the monsters have noticed that their friend Discord has vanished. Before they were ready to sound the alarm, the sun rose up to the morning hour, and Discord was really just walking through the dead forest with his pet ghost dog Spike.

He yawned and said, "Where are we?" And noticed, "It's some place new." He was right, for he saw five large trees facing each other. They weren't exactly dead, but rather bright and colorful since Discord saw a new and unique picture on each of them. One has a big red and pink heart, the other a green four leaf clover, a colorful egg, and a large turkey. They all seemed interesting but none of them caught Discord's eyes more than the tree with a picture of a big green tree with many beautiful decorations on them.

Discord had a wide smile on it and just walked towards it before reaching for a golden door knob on it. So he took it and turned it, opening the picture that was a door, and noticed that there was nothing in there. It was just a pitch black empty tree. He turned back to Spike and shrugged. Thought maybe it was nothing. Until he felt a wind blowing behind him and a force pushing him into the tree.

It was a powerful force. And when he was in the tree, all he could see were these mysterious flakes and a light blue swirl while he was spinning around in this limbo void. "WHOA!"

Then after a split second, there was a flash and Discord found himself in a whole new place. At place that was at night and yet, unlike Nightmare Town, this place was white, colorful, small, and beautiful. Discord smiled to it and took a closer look into everything in this new world.

 ** _What's this? What's this?_**

 ** _There's color everywhere_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _There's white things in the air_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _I can't believe my eyes_**

 ** _I must be dreaming_**

 ** _Wake up, Dis, this isn't fair_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _What's this? What's this?_**

 ** _There's something very wrong_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _There are people singing songs_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _The streets are lined with_**

 ** _Little creatures laughing_**

 ** _Everybody seems so happy_**

 ** _Have I possibly gone daffy?_**

 ** _What is this? What is this?_**

 ** _There are children throwing snowballs_**

 ** _Instead of throwing heads_**

 ** _They're busy building toys_**

 ** _And absolutely no one's dead_**

 ** _There's frost on every window_**

 ** _Oh, I can't believe my eyes_**

 ** _And in my bones I feel the warmth_**

 ** _That's coming from inside_**

 ** _Oh, look_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_**

 ** _Why that looks so unique, inspired_**

 ** _They're gathering around to hear a story_**

 ** _Roasting chestnuts on a fire_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _In here they've got a little tree, how queer_**

 ** _And who would ever think_**

 ** _And why?_**

 ** _They're covering it with tiny little things_**

 ** _They've got electric lights on strings_**

 ** _And there's a smile on everyone_**

 ** _So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_**

 ** _This looks like fun_**

 ** _This looks like fun_**

 ** _Oh, could it be I got my wish?_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _Oh my, what now?_**

 ** _The children are asleep_**

 ** _But look, there's nothing underneath_**

 ** _No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_**

 ** _Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_**

 ** _Secure inside their dreamland_**

 ** _What's this?_**

 ** _The monsters are all missing_**

 ** _And the nightmares can't be found_**

 ** _And in their place there seems to be_**

 ** _Good feeling all around_**

 ** _Instead of screams, I swear_**

 ** _I can hear music in the air_**

 ** _The smell of cakes and pies_**

 ** _Are absolutely everywhere_**

 ** _The sights, the sounds_**

 ** _They're everywhere and all around_**

 ** _I've never felt so good before_**

 ** _This empty place inside of me is filling up_**

 ** _I simply cannot get enough_**

 ** _I want it, oh, I want it_**

 ** _Oh, I want it for my own_**

 ** _I've got to know_**

 ** _I've got to know_**

 ** _What is this place that I have found?_**

 ** _What is this?_**

He ran into a pole before seeing a sign.

"Hearth's Warming Town?"

He admired the entire town. So many decorations, people smiling, and families fun and showing joy and colorful creativity. And Discord felt that his whole world was about to change when he heard a horn and hid behind the sign of the town before seeing a shadow of a very new stallion going "Ho ho ho!"

"Hmmm." Discord now had an idea.

* * *

 _ **Have fun with the holidays, everyone. Also, I've decided to move my publishing-schedule to the bottom of my profile.**_


	8. Evermore

**_This chapter is my version of one of the best songs to, not the classic version, but this year's version of BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. Now I know that there are fans who have made their own parodies to the story but hopefully this one will be different._**

 ** _In fact, try picturing like this: Cadence is Bell, Fancypants is Lumiere, and Shining Armor...looks like King Sombra as he is the Beast. Now we begin this part.  
_**

* * *

It was the night of winter, cold and just nearly dark, and deep in a large land of woods was an old castle looking like it was dying on the outside but inside it was glowing. Glowing with many colors, rich jewelry, and ponies; well living objects that use to be ponies and have gone through their years serving a pony who was known to very coldhearted and was cursed for it. That pony was a prince and then he became a beast. Until somepony new came along and helped make him a better stallion.

That somepony was a girl named Cadence, and through the cold night, she and the beast, Shining Armor, have just gone through a beautiful dance. In the ballroom, they have danced, wearing appealing clothes, having their hooves around each other, and moving to the gentle music that was playing, as they both secretly felt that their new friendship was starting to become something more.

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 _ **True as it can be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends**_

 _ **Unexpectedly**_

 _ **Just a little change**_

 _ **Small to say the least**_

 _ **Both a little scared**_

 _ **Neither one prepared**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **And ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise**_

 _ **Ever just the same**_

 _ **And ever a surprise, yeah**_

 _ **Ever as before**_

 _ **And ever just as sure**_

 _ **As the sun will rise**_

 _ **Oh! Oh! Oh, oh!**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Tune as old as song**_

 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_

 _ **Finding you can change**_

 _ **Learning you were wrong**_

 _ **Certain as the sun**_

 _ **(Certain as the sun)**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

As their dance was done, they held each other's hooves and walked to balcony, and sat before speaking.

Shining Armor sighed, "I haven't danced in years." Cadence chuckled to that before he continued. "I'd almost forgotten the feeling. It's foolish, I suppose...for a creature like to hope that, one day he earn your affection." "I don't know." Cadence gently said. "Really? You think you could be happy here?" Cadence gave a sad look to that. "Can anypony be happy if they aren't free?" And Shining Armor knew that she was right.

"My father taught me to dance. I use to step on his hooves a lot."

"You must miss him." He smiled.

"Very much."

"Then...would you like to see him?"

Cadence was confused until Shining Armor brought her to his room and gave her a magic mirror, and after explaining how it works, she tried it out. "I'd like to see my father...please." The mirror shines and reveal to her an image of what was happening to her father...and it wasn't something good. It frightened her and made Shining Armor worry too. "Papa! What are they doing to him? He...he's in trouble." This was a shock for both them, and Shining Armor knew that he had to make the toughest decision for her. "Then you must go to him." "What did you say?" "You must go to him. No time to waste." Cadence showed a smile and tried to give the mirror back to Shining Armor but got a very caring response. "No, you keep it with you. Then you'll always have a way to look back on me." "T-Thank you." Cadence took a good look at him, and shed a tear before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Shining Armor smiled and watched her look back and walk away, hoping to go and save her father from the trouble of being mobbed. But at the same time he also felt terrible inside. And all of his servants felt the same as they saw her go, feeling that the plan to break their curse has failed.

They came together in his room to speak. A pony, that looked like a small clock, named Blueblood actually spoke to him with pride. "Well, Master, I have had my doubts, but everything is moving like clockwork. True love really does win the day." "No. I let her go." "You what?" Blueblood and every other servant said. "Master, how could you do that?" Said the small candle pony, Fancypants.

Shining Armor just felt gloomish. "I had to."

"But why?"

"Because he loves her." Said the servant Mrs. Cake Potts

"Then why are we not our old selves again?"

"Because she doesn't love him. And now, it's too late." Blueblood said in a total giving up tone.

"But she might still come back." Said the hopeful Sassy Saddles feather duster.

"No." Shining finally said. "I set her free. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you. Now go. Our time is almost past."

There wasn't anything that he or anypony else could do. So they left and he stayed in his room, hoping something would change.

 ** _I was the one who had it all_**

 ** _I was the master of my fate_**

 ** _I never needed anybody in my life_**

 ** _I learned the truth too late_**

 ** _I'll never shake away the pain_**

 ** _I close my eyes but she's still there_**

 ** _I let her steal into my melancholy heart_**

 ** _It's more than I can bear_**

He stepped out and looked as Cadence was still returning home.

 ** _Now I know she'll never leave me_**

 ** _Even as she runs away_**

 ** _She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me_**

 ** _Move me, come what may_**

 ** _Wasting in my lonely tower_**

 ** _Waiting by an open door_**

 ** _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_**

 ** _And be with me for evermore_**

He walked around more through the highest tower, feeling total love and pride inside.

 ** _I rage against the trials of love_**

 ** _I curse the fading of the light_**

 ** _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_**

 ** _She's never out of sight_**

 ** _Now I know she'll never leave me_**

 ** _Even as she fades from view_**

 ** _She will still inpire me, be a part of_**

 ** _Everything I do_**

 ** _Wasting in my lonely tower_**

 ** _Waiting by an open door_**

 ** _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_**

 ** _And as the long, long nights begin_**

 ** _I'll think of all that might have been_**

 ** _Waiting here for evermore!_**

Now all he could next, was hope that his dream would come true. His dream of Cadence returning and having the chance to love her forever, and deep inside, Cadence wanted to love him too.


	9. Infinity War and 1313

_**Right now…what I am about to share with you are two trailers to exciting stories. One is an Avengers story this is coming this year and possibly be known as the greatest in the entire MCU saga. The other is Star Wars that was unforunately canelled, I think, because of Disney but is still cool.**_

* * *

From the view of space, there was a giant orange planet. All clouded, thundering, and looked like it was about to meet its demise. And that planet possibly be earth. Setting to reveal a voice.

"There was an idea…"

Filthy Rich was on that planet, looking dirty, bruised, and down in shame as he said…

"To bring together a group of remarkable ponies."

Before that moment of disaster, revealed a scared white pony, Bulk, inside a crater while these two sorcer ponies, Sunburst and Coriander, just stared at him.

"To see if we could become something more."

That came from a mechanical dragon with a magical stone, who was looking into the eyes of a young dragon girl, Ember.

Then it revealed Rockhoof looking out from the windows of a small spaceship, continuing,

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles…"

Then Bulk was at a new kind of land, where he smiled at a friend, Twilight, the blonde purple unicorn who looked ready to become part of a great fight as she finished saying,

"That they never could."

 _ **MARVEL STUDIOS**_

In a great big city, ponies all across were panicking, and four ponies (Filthy, Bulk, Sunburst, and Coriander) were inside an enchanted house, not knowing what was going on until one of them opened the door. And on another side of the city, there was an orange colt named Tender was sitting in a school bus, feeling his arm vibrate until he turned and saw a giant metal ring hovering above the city. And from it came a deep and dark voice.

"In time, you will know what it's like to loose. To feel desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. Dreded. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."

The four ponies came outside and noticed the ring too. It looked like it was absorbing most of the city's material and it was causing it to fall apart.

Then the view reveals a crowd of beaten up ponies in a crashed ship, while a skinny pony with a face of fear held a blue glowing cube with untold power.

Then, making it back to the ruined planet, a portal appeared. Out of it, came a huge buff purple pony with a smile, feeling ready to plan a fight that will help him conquer everything.

That orange colt then puts on an awesome iron red and blue suit, helping swing and strand straight onto the ring, ready to fight.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this stallion a shield." Said the prince of Saddle Arabia, also ready to fight, while out of the shadows, came the white super soldier, Shining Armor, who looked like he hasn't been in a fight for a long time, and couldn't wait. Ember becomes happy to see him.

At the other land, where the biggest battle was ready to start, Filthy Rich flew down with a massive hulk-sized suit. The purple unicorn had a spear, ready to strike. One of the wizard ponies looked up and had his enchanted shields down.

Giant spires come down from the sky and onto the land while the prince and the white stallion were fighting these massive creatures, and the purple despit grabbed Tender and crushed him into the ground. Filthy saw it in horror, and the mechanical dragon was forced down too as the despot's followers ripped out the magic stone from his head before the despot placed into what was a golden hoof gauntlet.

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe." He said. "But this…does put a smile on my face." Then he punched Filty Rich hard in the face.

And out from the land, come these many heroes and millions of warriors coming together, standing their ground as the army of the space creatures come to them for domination.

Shining Armor, Twilight, Bulk, War Machine, the Prince of Sadle Arabia, and so many allies start running show faces that are ready for the war of their lives.

 _ **AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**_

Before then, it reveals Rockhoof in the small ship looking beaten and scared as he says, "Who the heck are you guys?" at what appeared to be an orange stallion with blue hair, a yellow mare with red hair, a baby dragon, a colt looking tree, a tatooed buff pony, and a filly with antennas that waves to Rockhoof funny.

 _ **MAY 2018**_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, not exactly the best way to describe it. Which means I'm probably better off writing actual stories rather than trailers. But if you guys haven't seen the actual trailer yet, then just known that it'll be the best one you'll see this year.**_

 _ **CAST**_

 _ **• Shining Armor is Captain America**_

 _ **• Filthy Rich is Iron Man**_

 _ **• Bulk Biceps is Hulk**_

 _ **• Rockhoof is Thor**_

 _ **• Twilight is Black Widow**_

 _ **• Tender Hoof is Spider-Man**_

 _ **• Sunburst is Doctor Strange**_

 _ **• Coriander Cumin is Wong**_

 _ **• Big Mac is War Machine**_

 _ **• Ember is Scarlet Witch**_

 _ **• Vision is himself in dragon form**_

 _ **• Thanos is himself in pony form**_

 _ **• Stygian (unless you guys have a better choice) is Loki**_

 _ **• The Prince of Sadle Arabia is Black Panther**_

 _ **• Flash is Starlord**_

 _ **• Sunset is Gamora**_

 _ **• Spike is Rocket**_

 _ **• Drax is himself in pony form**_

 _ **• Groot is himself in pony form**_

 _ **• Lyra Heartstring is Mantis**_

 _ **And there is one more thing. Have you guys ever heard of something that sounded like…"You have reached level 1313."**_

* * *

 _ **LUCAS ARTS**_

On the surface of the massive futuristic planet-sized city known as Coruscant, it was sunset and so many ships flying through the air, filled with ponies going about their business. Including this one hugo cargo ship that was slowly hovering down over a large port (or hole in the city ground where the ships park underneath the city).

Inside the ship, were these two stallions. One was bigger and had a white coat and the other was orange. Both of them had blasters, were wearing dirty jump suits, looked like bounty hunters and were ready for quite a trip. "Catch a deep breathe. It'll be the last fresh air you get for a while." The big one said to his companion as their ship was going down. "Cargo bay clear for travel to level 1313." Said the ship's mainframe computer. The two ponies looked out the window and saw it all. Their ship getting lower and lower. The younger pony said, "The rings aren't on Coruscant, are they? They're underneath." He seemed to marvel at what was going on a lot more.

"It's a long way down. It gets a lot dirtier where we're headed."

While they were going down even more, another ship came closer and was filled with soldiers and droids who grappled themselves onto the cargo ship and blew a hole right into it. They used their blasters and fighting droids to attack the two stallions but they fought back and hard. It was a brutual fight. Blasters going off, robots thrashings, cargos flying, hoof punching and reaching out, ships colliding, and alarms going off before the fight stopped, and everything went black.

The younger later woke up and heard the computer's voice.

"You have reached level 1313."

The stallion opened his eyes, and got up to notice that he was on the edge of a large building. But it that wasn't spooky enough, he saw it. 1313 wasn't a floor…it was a totally new city.

 _ **STAR WARS: 1313**_

 _ **A long way down**_

 _ **COMING SOON**_

* * *

 _ **NOT! That right there was an awesome trailer for a Star Wars video game that could've amazing, but was unfortunately cancelled. That right there was one of the disadvantages of Disney owning.**_

 _ **I think it was set to be like a story about Boba Fett, and still to me it looks cool. And that part where I made the character view the city, I made that one up.**_

 _ **Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this and let know if there are other scenes from Disney that you want me to ponify in this.**_

 _ **The next chapter I make might involve two musical scenes, and after that…another chapter about a princess who was about to be awaken from a deep sleep.**_


	10. How Far I'll Go The Distance

**_For the first time ever, I'm putting in two scenes in one. Two musical scenes actually, one from Hercules and the other from Moana. Each song, I believe, is considered to be historical for the stories. Now as we start, know that...Shining Armor is Hercules and Twilight is Moana._**

* * *

Long ago, in the times of ancients, alicorns ruled the lands as kings and queens over their subjects; the earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. And during the time, one of the unicorns has been through a struggle during his young life. That unicorn was a young white stallion named Shining Armor, and at his young teenage years, he was strong. Very strong. So strong that it frightened many of the citizens of his town and it made him recently cause a market to crumble apart by accident. Doing that only made the citizens fear and hate him more.

So after he and his elder father return home, they sat on a cliff edge looking at the sunset. Shining was feeling totally depressed about what those ponies said about him. His dad only wanted him to forget about it.

"Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you." He put his hoof on his son's shoulder but Shining stood up and said, "But pop, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. But...I just can't. Sometimes, I just feel like…I really don't belong here. Like I'm suppose to be...someplace else." "Shining Armor, son..." "I know it doesn't make any sense." He then just walked away to be alone.

Those didn't surprise his father, only made him worry about something. Something that involved telling his son the truth about who he is. Shining was on another part of the cliff, alone, and picked up a pebble before throwing it far at the water. At the moment, he was in deep thought.

 ** _I have often dreamed of a far off place_**

 ** _Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_**

 ** _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_**

 ** _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_**

It was then night and Shining was still out, and climbed on a tree before looking to the stars.

 _ **I will find my way**_

 ** _I can go the distance_**

 ** _I'll be there someday_**

 ** _If I can be strong_**

 ** _I know every mile will be worth my while_**

 ** _I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_**

Then he walked back home, where he saw his parents by the door, having the looks of worry on their faces.

"Shining Armor, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to-to tell ya." His father said.

The three were in the house, and Shining Armor was surprised when they just told him his story. The story of how he was adopted by them.

"What?" He said. "But if you found me, where did I come from? Why was I left here?" Then his mother gave him a medal as she said, "This...this was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of the alicorns." Shining took a good look at the medal. It was gold and had an engraving of the sun and moon with two alicorns controlling them. By looking at it, he had an idea that made him give a gleeful impression. "This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the castle of Zeus and..." But it dropped when he saw his parents smiling. He smiled too before hugging them. "Ma, pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but...I-I gotta know."

The next morning, the rooster made its crow and Shining Armor packed his bags. He was ready to take his journey as he stepped out of the house and waved goodbye to his dear parents. Shining Armor walked through miles in the days of traveling through obstacles, edges, and rain.

 ** _I am on my way_**

 ** _I can go the distance!_**

 ** _I don't care how far_**

 ** _Somehow I'll be strong_**

 ** _I know every mile will be worth my while_**

 ** _I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_**

Before he finally made it to the ancient castle of the alicorn King Zeus.

* * *

 ** _Yeah in this universe, alicorns don't rule as gods but as royalty, and remember in the movie when Hercules became a mortal? Well in this, Shining Armor was turned into a unicorn, and if you're wondering about the concept with Hercules's friend Pegasus, then how about I use Spike for that?_**

* * *

On a bright sunny day in a large island on the Pacifics, there was a teenage purple unicorn sitting by the island's shore, throwing sticks at the sand so she could left out her anger. Because earlier, her father yelled at her for using one of the village canoes. She didn't understand what he was telling her so she wanted to be alone.

Then her mother came and sat beside her. She smiled at her and said "Well, it's not like you said it in front of your dad. Standing on a boat." The unicorn sighed and said back to her, "I didn't say go beyond the reef, because I want to be on the ocean." "But you still do. You know your father is hard on you because-" "Because he doesn't get me?" "Because he was you."

While the mother explained, she remembered what her husband went through in the past. "Drawn to ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Twilight. He crossed the reef…and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. Your dad couldn't save him." The mother ended the flashback and looked back at her daughter Twilight. "He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes…who we wish we were…the things we can do…it's just not meant to be."

The mother left, giving Twilight the time to think. And she did, looking deeply at the ocean and horizon.

 ** _I've been standing at the edge of the water_**

 ** _Long as I can remember_**

 ** _Never really knowing why_**

 ** _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_**

 ** _But I come back to the water_**

 ** _No matter how hard I try_**

She walked out of the beach and went to every other spot on the island.

 ** _Every turn I take_**

 ** _Every trail I track_**

 ** _Every path I make_**

 ** _Every road leads back to the place I know_**

 ** _Where I cannot go_**

 ** _Where I long to be_**

Then she zoomed through the jungle, feeling exhilarating and trying to look at the best things. Seeing ponies thriving everything they have and made in the entire island.

 ** _See the line where the sky meets the sea_**

 ** _It calls me_**

 ** _No one knows how far it goes_**

 ** _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_**

 ** _One day I'll know_**

 ** _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_**

 ** _I know everybody on this island_**

 ** _Seems so happy on this island_**

 ** _Everything is by design_**

 ** _I know everybody on this island_**

 ** _Has a role on this island_**

 ** _So maybe I can roll with mine_**

She made it to the island's tallest mountain, looking at a monument that was made the chiefs that came before her father.

 ** _I can lead with pride_**

 ** _I can make us strong_**

 ** _I'll be satisfied if I play along_**

 ** _But the voice inside sings a different song_**

 ** _What is wrong with me?!_**

 ** _After another look back, she felt proud once more and zoomed back to the shore._**

 ** _See the light as it shines on the sea_**

 ** _It's blinding_**

 ** _But no one knows how deep it goes_**

 ** _And it seems like it's calling out to me_**

 ** _So come find me_**

 ** _And let me know_**

 ** _What's beyond that line_**

 ** _Will I cross that line_**

 ** _See the line where the sky meets the sea_**

 ** _It calls me_**

 ** _And no one knows how far it goes_**

 ** _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_**

 ** _One day I'll know_**

 ** _How far I'll go_**

She made it, got a row, and started moving the canoe with herself, starting to make it sail, and hoping to give the ocean another chance.

* * *

 ** _There we go, and main protagonist starts of two well known heroes. Hope you liked this, and remember, I'll be going through other things before I release these new chapters._**

 ** _•_** ** _Rio (in 2 Form) - Ch.9_**

 ** _• Ask C (almost) Anything - Try Not To Sing_**

 ** _• A Few Sweet Times - Ch.1_**

 ** _• T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.2: Change in Plans_**

 ** _• T8ECR34T0R's Classics - Tiago's Tunnel to Freedom - Ch.3: The Jail Bird_**

 ** _• Minecraft: Story-Mode (My Summaries)_**

 ** _Bye and see ya._** ** _And also, soon on DeviantART, I'll be releasing a little Rio 2 transcript of my own that you might enjoy._**


	11. Fight for the Sleeping Princess

_**Alright, I'm back with this again, and in about six days before our favorite series goes away from Netflix. But that doesn't mean the enjoyment will be gone. So…**_

 _ **Here we go, Alex. You asked for it, I share it with you and everyone who admires this. The scene from Disney's Sleeping Beauty where the prince (my new character Lux) fights Maleficent (Nightmare Moon) in order to save and awaken the sleeping princess (Princess Luna). I know that might look confusing but it is an AU and together Luna and Nightmare Moon have a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde sort of thing so they are like separate characters. Anyway…**_

 _ **Enjoy. Also, it's been quite a long while since I've seen that old movie and Youtube wasn't too helpful but thankfully it came through with something. So I'll be using what clip or anything else I had and make up whatever I can.**_

* * *

Fight for the Sleeping Princess

Far away in the city of Canterlot, it was late at night, very cloudy, and every citizen was in a deep sleep due to an enormous spell caused by three creatures known as breezies and were also known as the guardians of the young and beautiful princess Luna who was cursed into a deep dead-like trance, to sleep forever unless a true loves kiss was performed. And the villain who started it all was the wicked witch, Nightmare Moon. She was standing high in the sky on the tower watching over the fallen kingdom, smiling, thinking that she has won the fight over everything.

But as she looked closer at the city, she noticed a certain black unicorn stallion and the three (blue, red, and green) breezes galloping (or hovering) through the streets and heading toward the castle where Princess Luna was.

"Hurry! Hurry, Lux!" Said the red breezie to the black stallion, whose name was Prince Lux.

Nightmare Moon heard them and used her magic to strike at them. She used lightning and fire at them, but the heroes were able to avoid those attacks. Lux used his magic shield and was also able to protect the breezies. They continued running and didn't give up as they were getting closer. But that was Nightmare Moon started to get mad. She looked up to sky and chanted a new spell. "The forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Born through the skies on a fog of doom!" She stroke another dash of lightning that hit the ground. "Now go with this curse and serve me well! The castle of elements shall dwell with this new spell!" The lightning continued hitting the ground until a huge wall of thorns came from the earth and blocked Lux's way into the castle.

"No!" He yelled.

"What do we do now?" Said the green breezie. And they heard Nightmare Moon laughing from the distance.

Lux wondered what was next too until he remembered his magic sword. He wasn't gonna give up so he grabbed his sword out and used it cut down all of the thorns in his way. He sliced every bit away and the breezies continued following him, and hearing more of NM's cackling just made Lux even more determined to go through. At moments when Lux got caught by a thorn, the breezies helped free him until he continued cutting and finally made it through. He was free from the forest of thorns and didn't stop running.

"No! It can not be!" Nightmare Moon yelled, so he flew up into the air and decided to use her greatest spell yet. She had lightning and fire strike at herself, go faster, and land near the entrance of the castle where the heroes saw her. She said straight to Lux, "Now you shall deal with me, and all the powers of DARKNESS!" So much fire surrounded her and it became bigger before she changed into a giant blue illuminating dragon with green smoke and fire. She laughed evilly and was ready to win, and her form made the breezies back up in fear. Same went for Lux, but he wasn't ready to back down. He ran straight toward, and the blue breezie wanted to fight but was held back.

Lux charged toward Nightmare Moon with every line of courage he had, but she stopped him with his fire. He was able to block that attack with his shield but she was pretty strong. She fired again and Lux avoided it, and the same thing happened again and again until he hid behind a tree and was able to use his sword to strike at her muzzle. It hurt so she backed up and blew an even bigger breath of fire. Lux ran back and the breezies led him to the top of a hill, where Lux had the high ground and tried striking at the dragon again. She tried biting him and he tired to slice her but neither of the attacks were good enough. But then, when Nightmare Moon stood up higher, she brew one more blast and was able to make Lux lose the grip of his shield. It fell into the pit of fire. All he had was his sword and his hearing to listen to more of the dragon's laughter. Until the breezies came and tried enchanting the sword even further.

All three of them said, "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure that evil die and good endure." Lux heard their words and stood up to take his chance. The hero and villain had a quick stand off, and as the dragon to kill Lux, he threw his powerful weapon high up before it landed straight into the Nightmare Moon's heart. She felt much pain from that magical sword and could barely stand, so she gave in and fell from losing her strength. She crashed down from the hill, and Lux was able to get down safely. And when the dust from that impact cleared, all he saw was a burned cape on the ground with his sword on top of it.

Lux sighed with relief, and the breezies tried hugging him. "Well done, Prince Lux. It's done." The green one chanted. He smiled at them with agreement and looked at the castle to see the forest of thorns was falling apart and that everything around it looked completely untouched.

Since it was safe, Lux and the breezies ran into the castle to see that everypony in the kingdom was still asleep. The job wasn't done yet, so they saw the highest tower of the castle and walked up to there. Lux followed the breezies until he made it. He was at the highest room in the tallest tower and saw…her. Princess Luna sleeping in her bed as if she was no longer alive. She was so frail and yet so young and beautiful to the prince's eyes. He slowly walked up to her and admired her, so much that he smiled and was ready for the next move. "I awaken thee with a kiss." He whispered and brought down his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and bright that Luna began to illuminate before she woke up.

Her cerulean eyes opened, her coat return to its original dark color, and she smiled seeing the one stallion that saved him and that she loved. "Thank you." She stood up and hugged Lux before giving him a kiss. The two appeared to be very happy and as well as the breezies when they hugged each other and admired the scene of the two horses sharing their affection for each other. They were all happy and ready to wake everypony else up from the spell, and to inform them…that the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know. That was short but hopefully you guys still liked it. And even admired my new character: Prince Lux. If you wanna about his story then here it is…(Spoilers)…in my future story "Who Is Lux?" The tale is about Luna rekindling her relationship with a character of her own creation. Lux is a black handsome unicorn stallion that Luna created as an imaginary dream companion during her time on the moon. That is pretty much his original story and this was his first appearance. So hopefully you'll also look forward to that story too.**_

 _ **Now that this is done, just know that there will be more of us and everything else coming soon.**_


	12. I'd Prefer You

_**Now comes a scene from one of the MCU's best films, Thor: Ragnarok. Now remember…**_

• _**Rockhoof is Thor**_

• _**Bulk Biceps is Hulk and Bruce Banner**_

• _**Somnambula will be Valkyrie**_

• _**Stygian, I considered him to be Loki, but due to the grief he went through in the series, I'm just gonna use Loki as himself instead.**_

* * *

I'd Prefer You

Deep in space, on a distant planet called Kantarr, two horses were walking together trying to hide amongst a town size crowd of ponies and alien ponies. One of them was Rockhoof and he was trying to help aid his small and feeble companion Bulk Banner, who was freaking out a little over the fact that they were both somewhere that they never been before.

A crazy and unruly gladiator and party planet. The two kept walking through the streets, and Rockhoof kept repeating to Banner "Sun's going down. It's getting really low." Until they found a spot to sit down in.

"Sun's going down. It's getting really low."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Sorry, I just need you stay calm."

"Calm? I'm on an alien planet."

"It's just a planet. You've been on a planet before."

"Yeah, one!"

"Well now you've been on two. That's a good thing. It's a new experience. It's great."

He kept trying to cheer him up but Banner was just too worried.

"Ugh my gosh. My neurons, they're firing faster than my brain can handle the information. The whole thing is totally different this time. I mean the past I always felt like Biceps and I each had a hoof on the wheel. But this time it was like he had the keys to the car and I was locked in the trunk."

"Well you're back now, that's all that matters."

"No that's not what matters. What I'm trying to tell is that-that if I turn into Bulk Biceps again, Bulk Banner may never come back and we are stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out."

"We're not stranded. I'm gonna figure out a way to get us home."

"Thank you."

"N-Not your home though, Cantergard, my home."

"What?"

"Listen, my people are in great danger, and you and I, we have to fight this really powerful pony who also happens to be my sister-"

Banner interrupted him, "Okay that is so wrong on so many leve-I don't wanna fight your sister. That's a, that's a family issue."

"She's an evil pony."

"I don't care. I don't care what she is, I'm not fighting anymore ponies. I'm sick of it. I just told you, if I turn into Bulk Biceps I am never gonna come back again and you don't care!"

"No, no, no. I'm putting together the team. The Bulk is the fire."

"Wait, you're just using me to get to Bulk? That's gross. You don't care about me. You're not my friend." He just felt offended so he turned his head away.

"No, no. I-I don't even like Biceps. He's all 'grr, smash, smash, yeah, yeah'. I'd prefer you."

"Thanks."

"But…if I'm being honest, when it comes to fighting evil ponies Bulk Biceps is powerful and useful."

"Yeah, Bulk Banner's powerful and useful too."

"You mean aside from fighting?"

"Yes. How many PhDs does Biceps have? Zero. How many PhDs does Banner have? Seven."

Rockhoof realized that arguing with Bulk was just a waste of time, so he gave up. "Ugh…fine. You don't have to fight anypony but we're in danger here, so we need to move." He got up and found a pile of clothes. He took some of them in order to create a hood.

"What are you doing?" Bulk asked.

"I'm a fugitive, I need a disguise."

"I need a disguise."

"You are the disguise."

"No wait." He took a pair of glasses out of his pocket. "I'll be Filthy Rich."

"What?"

"Yeah. Filthy and the Gypsy."

"No, you're not Filthy. You're Bulk Banner."

"Then why'd you dress me up like Filthy?"

"Because you didn't have anything on you but a towel."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

They stood up a little longer until Rockhoof noticed Bulk scratching the right side of waist pretty hard.

"What are you doing? Stop doing that."

"Sorry, Rich wears his pants super tight. Sorry!"

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that was trapped for two years inside of a monster MADE ME A LITTLE WEIRD!" Those words made Bulk's voice sound deeper before having a green vain of his neck. So Rockhoof tried to settle him down again.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay, it's okay. Look, we're going to go to Cantergard, and you'll never have to think about Bulk ever again. Alright?"

"Alright."

They tried walking to the streets again, but to their surprise, somepony launched a bomb of green powder to Bulk's face, and the two noticed a whole crowd in the streets all together chanting "Bulk! Bulk! Bulk!" And were wearing uniforms, decorations, and shooting confetti and green powder bombs everywhere to commemorate Bulk Biceps.

Rockhoof whispered "Oh this is not good." They were gonna be in serious trouble with all the attention going on in town. But then…"Banner? Banner?!" It got worse when Rockhoof noticed that Banner was gone, so he tried getting across the crowd to look for him.

For Banner, he got into the crowd and it felt like being stuck in a river until he bumped into a large scaly pony like alien. It was huge, camouflage green, and had a long of fangs. With it starting to growl Banner feared it was going to attack him until Rockhoof got between them. He was ready to fight, in order to defend Banner, until the alien suddenly got electrocuted from a metallic chip on its neck. Then he fainted, and behind it was a pink mare, looking cocky with blue armored suit and white tattoos near her eyes.

"Hi." Rockhoof said to her.

"Hi."

"Sorry, I was gonna do that." He said since he knew she was the one who just elecuted the alien.

"Yeah, well, I did it first."

"That's good. But what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving."

"I got sidetracked."

The pink mare just smiled and signifyed him to follow her. Rockhoof and Banner did so, and Banner brought up his curiosity about the new friend. "What are those things on her eyes? Are those ponies that she's fought? She's so beautiful, strong, and corageous."

"Who is this guy?" The mare asked when the three walked into a indoor hallway.

"He's a friend." Said Rockhoof.

"I feel like I know you."

Banner replied, "I feel I know you, too."

They continued walking until the mare turned back to them and said, "Look, I've spent years trying to forget my past. Kantarr seemed like the best place to drink soda a lot and forget, and to die one day."

Rockhoof said to her, "Well, I was thinking that you were drinking too much soda, and that it was probably going to kill you."

"I don't plan to stop drinking. But I don't want to forget. I can't turn away anymore, so if I'm gonna die…it may as well be driving a magic strike through the heart of that self-absorbed hag."

"Good. Yeah."

"So, I'm saying that I wanna be on the team. Has it got a name?"

"Yeah…it's called the…uh…the Revengers."

"Revengers?"

"Because I'm getting revenge. You're getting revenge. And you, Banner, do you want revenge?"

"I'm undecided."

"Okay."

"Also, I've got a peace offering." Said the smiling mare before she opened the door next to them, revealing a familiar stallion chained to a chair. It was Loki. "Surprise." He said without any real amusement. Rockhoof looked mad to see him, so he threw a plastic bottle at his head.

"Ow."

"Just had to be sure."

Bulk approached, looking shocked since he didn't think he was alive. "Hello, Banner." Loki said to him. "So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everypony. Where are you at these days?" "It varies from moment to moment."

Bulk was weirded out by that response, and the four of them all together talked over things before realizing they had a plan for something big.

* * *

 _ **I know, that one seemed like more talking and less action. Good thing this isn't only chapter of the day.**_

 _ **In Thor: Ragnarok, Valkyrie never drinked soda so much it was actually just "drinks." But I had to replace it with soda since I don't write about characters getting drunk.**_


	13. Bad Wolf

_**This one goes out to the "Dr Hooves" fans out there. The reason I'm adding this is because, well we've seen the funny parodies that fans and Hasbro has made with the character Dr Hooves, and Doctor Who did once have sort of a marathon appearance on Disney XD.**_

 _ **This scene will be the one from the episode to the 50th anniversary of the Doctor Who series known as "The Day of the Doctor."**_

* * *

Bad Wolf

Many years ago, on the far side of the galaxy, there was a big blue police box alone on a desert planet just standing and doing nothing. But from its doors, they opened and from it came out an old stallion with a grey hair and a beard, wearing a dusty leather jacket, an old scarf, and he was holding a bag that had an unusual object inside. The stallion himself looked very gloomy and seemed to have much on his mind. All because there was a war going on in another world. His world.

It was the Time War. The war between the Time-Lords and Daleks.

So the stallion ran away from it, and walked away from his blue box. For he had something that worked as a solution to end the war forever.

In his own mind, the stallion spoke.

"Time Lords of Gallopfrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long have I stayed my hoof. No more. Today, you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more…"

He continued walking through the desert, knowing that he was going to do something big…and drastic. Then he stopped when he noticed a large shed before walking into it. There was nopony inside but himself, so he looked around, put the bag down, and took out the object inside. It was a box that looked like a winded-up clock toy.

"Now, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?" He said, trying to examine it. Until he heard hoofsteps. He opened the door to the shed and yelled, "Hello?! Is somepony there?"

Then somepony else's voice appeared. "It's nothing."

The stallion turned and saw that it was a young gray filly with blond hair. "It's just a wolf." She said.

"Don't sit on that!" The stallion responded, trying to get to her.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a chair, it's-it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe." He took her by the arm and dragged her to the outside before shutting the door. Then he noticed that she was back. "Why can't it be both?" She said. The stallion just stood there watching her.

"Why'd you park so far away?" The filly asked him about his vehicle, which was the blue police box. "Didn't you want her to see it?"

"Want who to see it?"

"The TARDIS." She whispered softly. Then she stood up, facing him in attraction. "You walked for miles. And miles and miles and miles."

"I was thinking!"

"I heard you."

"You heard me."

"Yes. 'No more'. That's what you said. 'No more'. 'No more'." That was what she said repeatedly, trying to get on the stallion's nerves with the reminder of those words.

"Stop it!"

"'No more'."

"Who are you?" He asked but she didn't answer. Then they heard the box making a sound. The stallion leaned to it. "It's activated. Get out of here." He touched it, but felt it burning him before he let go. "Ow!" "What's wrong?" "The interface is hot!" "Ooh thanks. Well, I do my best." The filly sat on another box, making herself look beautiful again as the stallion looked back at her. "There's supposed to be a power source inside. Wait. You're the interface?" "Yep. They must have told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello!" She tried being funny next.

More news that made the stallion feel more annoyingly drowsy and such.

"Aw, look at you. Stuck between a filly and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?" She said the stallion's name aloud, a name that he thought he'd never hear again.

"You know me?"

"I hear you. All of you. Jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or is it your future? I always get those two mixed up."

"I don't have a future."

"I think I'm called, erm…Dirpy…No. Yes. No, sorry. In this form, I'm called…Bad Wolf." Her eyes suddenly changed yellow like golden ashes. "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?"

"Stop calling me 'Doctor'."

"Why? That's the name in your head."

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor."

"Then you're the one to save us all?"

"Yes."

"If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job."

The stallion stood up, walking closely to her.

"If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end. And I intend to end it the only way I can."

"And you're going to use me to end it. By destroying them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could. But there will be consequences for you."

"I have no desire to survive this." He sat on another box, feeling even more gloomy until she sat down next to him.

"Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you annihilate them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallopfrey, you're going to burn it and all those Daleks with it. But all those children, too." Those words began to affect him. "How many children are on Gallopfrey right now, Doctor?" He thought about the children that were on the planet, and realized she was probably right about that point.

"I don't know."

"One day, you will count them. One terrible night." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?" Then out of nowhere, a time portal opened. Though the two still stayed sitting down like it was nothing. "I'm opening windows in your future. The tangle in time through the days to come to the stallion today will make of you." She finally said in a cocky tone, until a small fez came out of the portal. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that." That was a mysterious moment.

But to the stallion, he saw that, the whole day, as something that would eventually become a bad memory.

* * *

 _ **One small thing that creates a big difference.**_


	14. Christopher Robin

_**The trailer to a movie that was considerable very adorable.**_

* * *

Christopher Robin

On one foggy day, in the city of Canterlot, everypony was walking around and going about their business. And on one building, Winslow Enterprises, an orange pegasus stallion was speaking to his boss about an something that needed to be done for the company.

"We've called an emergency meeting in this weekend." Said his boss before he told him, "I'd promise my wife and daughter I'd take them away this weekend, sir."

"We need to cut 20%."

"You promised these people good jobs."

"And I thought you'd anything for this company."

The stallion was not fond of the idea. Things seemed to have been turning for the worst. So after coming home, he helped pack his family's things and brought them to the taxi and just hoped for the best.

"You have a good time." He said to his wife, who was a purple unicorn, and she and her daughter went on the cab to head off to their vacation home. The stallion smiled and waved goodbye to them and stayed at home to work.

 _ **From the Studio that brought you…**_

The next day, he walked to the park near his home to think.

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

He walked near a bench and sat down.

 _ **Comes a new adventure**_

"What to do. What to do. What to do." He said to himself.

 _ **With an old friend**_

Then a voice came from behind him. "What to do, indeed." The stallion turned and saw a small yellow stuffed bear, alive and smiling. "Pooh?" "Christopher Robin."

 _ **CHRISTOPHER ROBIN**_

"I've cracked." Said the stallion as took a good look at Pooh. Then Pooh said to him, "Oh I don't see any cracks. A few wrinkles maybe."

 _ **Coming soon**_

* * *

 _ **Now, let me just say this for the fun of it: Alex, you can get triggered all you want but you were the one who suggested the "Sleeping Luna" idea and I'm still gonna make that "Who is Lux?" story someday. But don't worry about Fluttershy. Unless you want me to use your OC-Self, I won't make a romance story about Fluttershy falling for somepony anytime soon. Or will I? :) Like I said…saying this for the fun of it.**_

 _ **As for your suggestion on having the Young 6…I'm gonna have to think which Disney story would be good enough for them.**_


	15. Do You Ever Laugh?

_**Here comes a clip from another good Marvel movie owned by Disney.**_

• _**Sunburst will be Doctor Strange, the sorcerer supreme.**_

• _**Coriander Cumin, the father stallion from the S6 episode "Spice Up Your Life", is Wong, Strange's mentor and companion.**_

* * *

Do You Ever Laugh?

"Study and practice. Years of it." Said by Sunburst Strange, a middle aged orange earth pony stallion who was once known as one of the world's best surgeons. But recently, he got into a car accident that damaged his front hooves severely. Fearing they may never work right again, Strange tried using all of his money and all of his selfish attitude to find somepony that could help heal his hooves. Until he ended up in a place called Kamar-Taj where he met…unicorns. He met unicorns that could control magic, chi, and powers from the multiverse.

Sunburst begged the leader of them all, the Ancient One, to teach him everything before allowing him in. Then on week two of teaching, he was on his way to Kamar-Taj's library to get more books before meeting another unicorn that could help with his lessons.

"Hey." Said Strange, trying to get the attention of the librarian.

"Mr. Strange." Said the librarian.

"Uh, Sunburst, please. And you are?"

"Cumin."

"Cumin. Just Cumin? Like Adele? Or Aristotle. Sapphire Shores? Drake? Bono? (clicks tongue) Eminem?"

"The Book of the Invisible Sun. Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon. Expert's Guide to being a Crystaller. You finished all of these books?"

"Yup."

"Come with me."

"All right"

Sunburst followed the unicorn to a much larger section of the library.

"This section is for masters only, but at my discretion, others may use it." Cumin said before walking to one of the bookshelves. "You should start with Maxim's Primer. How's your Sanskrit?"

"Well, I'm fluent in Google Translate."

"Vedic, classical Sanskrit."

Then Sunburst noticed another shelf but with books all chained up. "What are those?"

"The Ancient One's private collection." Cumin said.

"So they're forbidden."

"No knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Those books are far too advanced for anypony other than the Sorcerer Supreme."

Sunburst unchained one of the books and looked through it. And noticed one abnormal thing. "This one's got pages missing."

"That's the Book of Cagliostro. A study of time. One of the rituals was stolen by a former master. The Zealot, Kaecilius. Just after he strung up the former librarian…and relieved him of his horn. Then left him to be forever injured." Then Cumin faced Sunburst with a serious glare. "I am now the guardians of these books. So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again…I'd know it…and you'd be knocked out before you ever left the compound."

Sunburst was obviously scared inside and decided to joke about it. "Uh…what if it's just over? You know? Any late fees I should know about? Maiming, perhaps?" Then Cumin gave him the books he chose. "You know? Ponies used to think that I was funny."

"Did they work for you?" Cumin asked.

"All right. Well, it's been lovely talking to you. Thank you for the books…and for the horrifying story…and for the threat upon my life."

Then Sunburst, leaving Cumin to wonder what would become of the "incomer."

* * *

Two days later, Sunburst began advancing in his lessons very quickly. His hooves may have still been shaking but he still what he learned to almost develop a horn and specialize in magic.

He even began to shave more properly again, and wanted to know more. So he came to the library again.

Cumin saw him come in. "Sunburst."

"Cumin."

"What do you want, Strange?"

"Books on astral projection."

"You're not ready for that."

"Try me, Rara." Sunburst joked, but Cumin didn't make a single grin. "Oh, come on. You've heard of her, she's a huge start, right?" Still no chuckle. "Do you ever laugh? Oh, come on, just give me the books."

"No."

That was his final decision. But when night came, Cumin was alone reading a volume and listening to a song from Rara on his MP3. While Sunburst was using a few portals to steal some books away.

* * *

Another week later, Sunburst, Cumin, and another unicorn stallion named Mordor went to the city of Hong Song to stop a gang of traitorous unicorns trying to release a dark force that was set on assaulting all worlds. In the end, they succeeded, making the rogue unicorns become sucked up into the dark force's world for eternal slavement.

Sunburst and his friends just watched before he joked, "Yeah, you know, you really should've stolen the whole book because the warnings…the warnings come after the spells." Then to his and Mordor's surprise, they heard Cumin laughing. "Oh, that's funny."

* * *

 _ **After this now comes my break. So, have a good one guys and you'll see more on (hopefully) October 31st!**_


	16. That Can't Feel Good!

_**Alright! After this, comes another chapter to "Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever" and then a Christmas chapter for both "New Kind of Story" and "Ask C." From there, I'll be done for the year and have completed my New Years resolution!**_

 _ **This is an MLP parody to two funny scenes from the animated movie "Everyone's Hero." That movie is owned by 20th Century Fox, and since Disney (is either close or already) owns it, I'll be making this funny recreation.**_

• _**Sandbar will be Yankee**_

 _ **It was originally going to be Pipsqueak taking that role but Alexriolover95 did want a recreation with one of the Young 6 in it. So this is it so far. Besides, these are two scenes from a baseball movie, so the name "Sandbar" kinda fits.**_

• _**Discord will be Screwie the Talking Baseball**_

• _**Sapphire Shores will be Darling the Talking Baseball Bat**_

• _**Svengallop will be Lefty (and will be named Lefty Sven)**_

 _ **And Alex, if you've seen the movie, "Everyone's Hero", and admire Rara so much, then I think you're gonna like this chapter just a little.**_

* * *

 **THAT CAN'T FEEL GOOD!**

* * *

All the way in Manehattan, in the town's train station, there was a young light green colt, named Sandbar, walking around and trying to look for somepony important that bared a stolen item that could change things for the colt. So once he found him, he followed him into one of the trains that was heading for Chicago city. As he roamed around inside, he spotted what he thought was the pony thief he was looking for.

He hid behind the chair he was sitting at and spoke to his companion…who was a talking baseball named Discord.

"I think that's him." Sandbar said.

"Let's call the cops." Discord said.

"I'm not sure. Take a closer look." Sandbar raised him up to check.

"Wow!" But Discord got a little distracted by the papers.

"Is it him?"

"There's a yak jumping off a diving board. Hang on, I think that's Senior Roosevelt."

Then Sandbar got annoyed and faced him saying, "Discord, is it Lefty Sven or not?" But then the pony in front of them turned out to be somepony else. Sandbar made a nervous chuckle and went back into hiding before he said to his round friend, "Take a quick look as you roll yourself back."

"Roll myself back from-? Whoa! Whoa!" Sandbar rolled him across the room from under all the seats. Then Discord hit a wall. "Ow, what a headache!" So he rolled himself back to check who was sitting where to find Lefty. "Nope. No. No. (spotting a female) Hello. (continued searching) Nope." Then he found him. He found Lefty Sven, sitting on a chair, minding his own business. Discord was gonna go back to Sandbar until he noticed Lefty…smelling one of his hooves.

"Eh." He said.

When Discord noticed, he was freaked out inside and deeply held his breath in disgust before coming back to Sandbar.

"Did you see him?" He asked him.

Discord released his breath and said, "Third row, aisle seat."

So Sand walked from his seat and reached Lefty's. He crawled underneath, slowly grabbing a baseball bat case he had with him, and also trying to ignore the sight of him scratching his hooves. Once Sandbar got it, he slowly walked away.

"Good, you got it. Now let's go." Discord whispered.

Things looked like they were going well, up until the train started moving, causing the two friends to fall on the floor. "Oh no!" Sandbar panicked a little, and when Lefty saw them, he didn't think about minding before they ran away with the case.

Lefty just remained sitting on his chair until, "Uh-oh." He looked down and realized Sandbar had his case. So he stood up and tried going after him.

Sand ran through the different sets of trains, going unnoticed. Then when he reached the end, he yelled "Aw rats!" Because the whole train was already gone from the station. It seemed like there was no place else to go, but when he noticed Lefty coming toward him, Sandbar threw the case to the opening of another train next him.

"Good. That thing's brought us nothing but trouble." Discord said.

"Hey you!" Lefty yelled, but Sandbar tried holding the back door shut. "Stop right there!" While hoping to stop Sand, Lefty banged the door open and was about to grab him before he jumped to the other train.

Sandbar was hanging on tight to the opening. Discord yelled "I'm a ball! I'm probably gonna survive this, but you, you're a squishy little colt." But Sand was thankfully able to lift himself and his friend up to the other train.

"Give me back my box, kid!" Lefty yelled from the other side. Then his hat flew off when both trains passed a sign. Sandbar ran through the train still, and when Lefty was ready to follow, he jumped…and face planted against the wall. That hurt him, so he climbed to the top and did his best to catch up with the colt and tried not to fall.

He even did his best to avoid all of the railroad signs the train kept passing. "Huh? Oh! Huh? Ow! Yeah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" It was hard and surprising but Sven survived 'em all. "Oh yeah, the kid's still got the moves." He said to himself. Then one pony came out and yelled, "Sir! I need to see your ticket!" Lefty noticed him, but failed to notice the last railroad sign that made him crash to the train next to him. "OW! Ugh…" He ignored the pain and continued following the colt by running, avoiding the obstacles, and held onto a rail while running on the walls of a tunnel!

Once Sandbar made it to another end, Lefty face planted (again) to a door in front of him. He yelled to him, "Kid, you're gonna get such a time-out!" So Sandbar ran the other way. Sven was very closer to catching him. "The fun's over, you puny little colt!" He yelled until the colt made it to the final door.

"Discord! Hang on!" Sand said and jumped to the other train. He took a good grip on the rail with his hooves, but Lefty was able to grab hold the case. "Gotcha!" Sandbar held it tight but it almost seemed hopeless. Lefty was gonna get it.

"Bite him!" Discord advised. "Hit him! Use your knee or something!" Then Sandbar kicked Lefty in the face. "Kicking is good!" Discord smiled. And Lefty let go of the case, being stuck between the moving trains. Sandbar, Discord, and the case were safe. Then when Lefty tried keeping his balance, he saw another rail sign coming up.

"What? No, no, no, no, my hea-!" He panicked, fearing the impact, before…BANG! He got hit hard and lost the trains. Sandbar sighed with relief and Discord said to that scene, "Oh, that can't feel good."

Lefty Sven was alone in shock and said, "I-It doesn't really hurt so bad. Oh wait. Yes, it does hurt. Here it comes. Oh, yeah. Oh! Oh! Ow yeah!"

* * *

Hours later, being safe, the train had to drop off Sandbar at a smaller station. And when the train conductor brought him there, Sandbar said to him, "But I need to get to Manehattan."

"Manehattan is that way. You can buy yourself a ticket inside." The conductor responded and then the train left Sand.

So he and Discord just went inside and saw nopony in.

"Oh, great." Discord complained. "No ponies. No ticket. No train. No sandlot. What could be worse?"

"Well, at least I got the bat." Sandbar smiled and opened the case to see the stolen baseball bat was inside it. So he took a good look at it before seeing…it had a face on it.

"AHH!" The bat screamed lively and sounded like a girl. Sandbar did the same, and Discord didn't. Sand freaked out so he put the bat back in her case. He breathed calmly and tried again.

"AHH!" The bat continued screaming.

"Whoop. There she goes again." Discord said.

"Help me! Somepony, help me! I'm not suppose to be here, help me!" She cried.

Discord replied, "Whoa, sister, relax. You're a hunk of wood, not the Hope diamond."

"Do you know who I am? My name is Sapphire, sweetie." Said the bat. "I'm the Babe's bat. Born on a thousand year old tree, on the side of Mount Olympus, strike by lightning, and carved by monks using the horn of an alicorn." She looked like she wanted to impress Sandbar with her "story", and it worked.

But then Discord said, "Since when do monks make baseball bats?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I was made from the hide of seabiscuit and stitched together by Betsy Ross!" Discord joked.

"Discord here was in the major leagues too. He would've made a home-run ball, if he hadn't fouled out." Said Sandbar.

"Uh kid, don't."

Sapphire joked, "Oh, a foul ball. Really? Well isn't that impressive. I've hit thousands of guys that are better than you."

"You know, you bats are all premadontists. You only come out three or four times a game. Carried to the plate and back." Discord was bothered by her and did an imitated her saying, "'Oh don't me lay in this dirt. Where's my bat-boy?'"

"Who cares what you know? I don't need anypony to carry me around. I can handle myself. Put me down." Sapphire said that last part to Sandbar. "Put me down!"

"Okay."

So Sandbar put her on the ground. "So long, farm team." She planned on going home but just ended up rolling around in circles on the floor. "You know something? If you think I'm rolling all this way to Chicago and back, you got another thing coming. You may pick me up." Then Sandbar did so. "If in fact you are rescuing, then I assume you are taking me to my rightful owner, Mr. Babe Ruth, who as I'm sure you're aware, is currently in Chicago! Playing in the World Series." She said that last part facing Discord. "You have heard of the World Series, haven't you, Ball?"

"'Oh yeah, I've heard of the World Series.' But we ain't going to Chicago, we're going to Manehattan."

"Manehattan? Why? I just told you Babe is in Chicago."

"You see, Lefty Sven stole you and my dad got fired. If we take you to Manehattan, then he'll get his job back."

"Oh no, no, you got to take me to Babe."

"Hey hey, Wooden Leg. Don't put any crazy ideas in the poor colt's head. We are not going to Chicago, we're going to Manehattan and that's it! The baseball has spoken."

"But-"

"I said the baseball has spoken!"

Discord humphed and jumped back into Sandbar's backpack.

Sapphire just chilled out and said, "Fine. That's alright with me. I just happen to know that Mr. Babe Ruth's a generous pony, and I'm sure he can get your daddy's job back. Maybe even with a big raise. But if y'all wanna go to Manehattan, we'll go to Manehattan. Only you can make that decision."

Sandbar yawned and said, "How about we discuss in the morning?"

* * *

 _ **If anypony can think of a good MLP character for Babe Ruth or nicer title for Chicago, please let me know.**_

 _ **• MLP is Hasbro**_

 _ **• Everyone's Hero is 20th Century Fox.**_

 ** _There we go so far, and I hope everypony's looking forward to the holidays. See ya!_**


	17. Just The Facts and Tight Spot

_**If you love MLP and have seen both the Ant-Man movies, then you'll like this. These are recreations of the scenes where the character Luis explains a few stories through his hilarious perspective.**_

 _ **Note that…(DISCLAIMERS)**_

• _**Both Ant-Man movies, characters, and lines are the property of Marvel and Disney.**_

• _**MLP is property of Hasbro**_

… _ **and in this chapter…**_

• _**Pound Cake is playing Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man**_

• _**Flurry Heart is playing Hope, aka The Wasp**_

 _ **(I should thank Alexriolover95 for making me think about that ship)**_

• _**Grubber is playing Luis, Scott's best bud**_

• _**Gaffer and 8-Bit are playing the two men that are friends with Luis.**_

 _ **And the character playing Hank Pym…was hard to choose, so maybe it could be Pinkie's dad or Grand Pear.**_

 _ **Now again, I don't own anything here, it's just my own MLP parody to funny scenes from Ant-Man. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **JUST THE FACTS**

* * *

Somewhere in a small spot, at San Francisco, a young stallion named Pound Lang was hanging out with his friends, two stallions and a gray hedgehog ( _ **assuming he is one, correct me if I'm wrong**_ ). The hedgehog, named Grubber, wanted to talk to Pound about an important job he heard of that seemed to be big.

Pound was ready to hear him out as he said, "Here's the deal. Just give me the facts."

"Just the facts. Only the facts." Grubber replied.

"Breathe. Focus. Keep it simple."

"No, no, no. No doubt, no doubt. Okay." Grubber was ready explain the story.

 _So, I'm at this art museum with my cousin Igarbo, right? And there was this abstract expressionism exhibit. But you know me, I'm more like a Neo-Cubist kind of guy, right? But there was this one Rothko that was sublime, bro! Oh my gosh!_

"Grubber." Pound stopped him, cause he was getting off track.

Grubber continued, "Okay, sorry. Sorry. You know, I just get excited and stuff."

 _But anyway, Igarbo tells me, "Yo, I met this crazy-beautiful writer filly at the Spot last night. Like very very beautiful. Like crazy-stupid beautiful." And he goes up to the bartender and goes, "Look at the filly I'm with. You know what I'm sayin'? She's crazy-stupid beautiful, right?"_

 _The bartender's all like, "Yeah, crazy-stupid fine."_

 _So this writer filly tells Igarbo, "Yo, I'm like a boss in the world of guerrilla journalism, and I got mad connects with the peeps behind the curtains, you know what I'm saying?"_

 _Igarbo's like, "For real?"_

 _And she's, like, "Yeah, you know what, I can't tell you who my contact is, because he works with the Avengers."_

"Oh, no." Pound said, because he knew exactly who that was.

Gubber said, "Yeah, and this dude sounds like big time, man. Like, he comes up to her and says,"

" _Yo, I'm looking for this dude who's new on the scene, who's flashing his fresh tack, who's got like, bomb moves, right? Who you got?"_

 _And she's like, "Well, we got everything nowadays. We got a guy who jumps. We got a guy who swings, we got a guy who crawls up the walls. You gotta be more specific._

 _And he's like, "I'm looking for a guy that shrinks."_

"And I'm, like, 'Dang!' I got all nervous 'cause I'd keep mad secrets for you, bro. So I asked Igarbo,"

" _Did the big time tell the stupid-beautiful writer filly to tell you to tell me, because I'm tight with Ant-Man, that he's looking him?"_

Grubber finished the story, and Pound finally asked, "And? What'd he say?"

Grubber answered with a big smile, "He said, 'Yes.'"

Then there was silence, showing that the new job was gonna big for Pound Lang.

* * *

 **TIGHT SPOT**

* * *

Three years later…in the building of a small security company, Grubber and his two friends were being held hostage by a gang that was after Pound Lang, Flurry Hope, and her dad.

The three were tied in chairs, and the boss was about to integrate them after Grubber was injected with truth serum.

Grubber said, "You know what? You're right. This isn't truth serum. I don't feel anything. That was a lie, I do feel something. This is truth serum!"

One of the gang members argued, "There's no such thing!"

Then the boss of the gang said, "Okay. Okay, okay." He faced Grubber. "I'm gonna make this real easy for you."

"Okay."

"Where is Pound?"

"Well, see, that's complicated. Because when I first met Pound, he was in a bad place."

 _And I'm not talkin' about cell block D. His wife had just filed for divorce, and I was, like…"Dang, homie. She dumped you when you're on lockup?"_

 _And he was, like, "Yeah, I know. I thought I was gonna be with her forever but now I'm all alone."_

 _And I was, like, "Dang, homie. You know what? You gotta chin up, because you'll find a new partner. But you know what? I'm Grubber."_

 _And he says, "You know what? I'm Pound and we're gonna be best friends."_

"Okay, hold on, hold on." The bad guy stopped him. "I like a good story as much as the next pony, but what the heck does this have to do with where Pound Lang is?"

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there."

8-Bit said to him, "You put a dime in him, you gotta let the whole song play out."

Gaffer, "He like living jukebox."

Grubber continued, "Oh, my _abuelita_ had a jukebox in the restaurant!"

 _Yeah, only played Morrissey. And if anypony ever complained she'd be like…eeh…You know, Chicanos, we call him "Moz." Then, ¡adios!_

"What can I say? We relate to his melancholy ballads, you know?"

"Lang!"

"Right, right, right. So, anyway, Poundy gets out of jail, and he starts working for Hank Pym."

 _That's when he met Hope. And she's all, like, "I want nothing to do with you. Look at my hairdo. I'm all business."_

 _And then Pound's, like, "You know what, girl? My heart is all broken. And I'll probably never find love again, but dang if I want to kiss you!" But then you fast forward and they're all into each other, right? And then Pound's, like, "You know what? I can't tell you this…but I'm gonna go trash an airport with Captain America."_

 _And then she said, "I can't believe you split like that! Smell you later, dummy."_

 _So, Pound goes on house arrest. And he won't admit it, but his heart is all, like…"Dang! I thought Flurry coulda been my new true partner, but I blew it!"_

 _But fate brought 'em back together. And then Flurry's heart is all, "I'm worried that I can't trust him…and he's gonna screw up again, and ruin everything!"_

 _And then my heart is all like, "That fancy raspberry filling represents the company's red and we're days away from going out of business."_

Once Grubber stopped, he yelled, "OOH!"

Gaffer, "'Out of business'?"

8-Bit, "'Days away'?"

Grubber yelled again, "Dang truth serum! You know, I-I-I was trying to protect you guys, I promise. I was trying to be a good boss, but we're broke! And the Karapetyan's our last hope. And if we don't show up, we're done!"

Gaffer, "That's terrible bossing!"

8-Bit kicked Grubber, "Dang, bro!"

"I know, man. That's on me! That's on me!"

"Hey!" The bad guy responded with lack of patience. "Enough. I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is Pound Lang?"

"I've been trying to tell you, he's in a tricky spot, emotionally speaking."

"Emotionally speaking. Well, where is Pound Lang, literally speaking!"

"Oh! The woods."

Then suddenly, a mare in a space suit appeared out of nowhere, saying, "The woods?" And everypony in the room jumped in fear.

Gaffer said in panic, "Baba Yaga!"

"What do you mean, 'the woods'?" The mare said in rage as she held onto Grubber's collar.

"The Mane Woods, the second fire road off the Poniamic Highway!"

"For Heaven's sake!" The mare walked away, and through the walls. Everypony else just stood in fear from her appearance.

Even Gaffer was trying to calm himself down by quietly singing, "Baba Yaga, come at night! Little children, sleepy tight!" 8-Bit just felt weirded out and the bad guys left them to go find Pound and the others.

"Oh dang." Grubber mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Since Grubber and Luis were both played by Michael Pena, it would make sense if Grubber actually did Luis, right?**_

 _ **Anyway, hope this made some folks laugh to their enjoyment. Also…Alexriolover95 said he wanted to see a certain young female hippogriff (coughing: Silverstream) in this. So, I wonder how he would feel if I asked to use his OC (as a hippogriff) and go with the girl in an MLP parody about a princess with long magic hair.**_


	18. You are a Cool Toy!

_**Hey everyone, here is my new chapter for this week! A good scene from the first Toy Story movie. After this comes the final chapter to "Blu and Jewel: Best Parents Ever" next week. So if you want to, be sure to read that when you can.**_

 _ **Also, I know some of you might've mentioned this already but…not too long ago, the Cathedral Notre Dame was accidentally burnt down. Even though I am not a member of that church, I know this event created a big impact on everyone. What also makes this pretty affective is the fact that Notre Dame was home of one of the world's most memorable (fictional) characters: Quasimodo. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was the kind of the first story that I actually ponified into My Little Disney Pony, so maybe it's good timing that I decide to continue this.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter, and you'll be able to remember how fantastic Notre Dame did appear to look. And on a lesser note, Toy Story 4 does out in two months, so let me know what you think about that.**_

* * *

 **YOU ARE A COOL TOY!**

* * *

It was a loud stormy night in the neighborhood, and in one house, there was a little colt sleeping in his room, dreaming about his fantasy world…of torturing toys.

At one end of the room, in front of a window, there were two toys on a desk.

One was a big red cowboy stallion toy (Big Mac) trapped inside a blue box with a tool box above it.

The other was a white space ranger stallion (Shining Armor) sitting down with a rocket tapped to his back and looking completely depressed.

Since Big Mac was trapped, he tried moving, using his strength to push the box off but nothing worked. So, he tried calling out Shining Armor quietly. "Psst! Psst! Hey, Shining!" He didn't respond. So Big Mac picked a small screw and threw it at Shining Armor's helmet.

It got his attention, and Big Mac said, "Hey! Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off me."

Shining Armor still didn't respond, but gave him a dead, stern look.

Mac replied, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Hey, I didn't do anything. You're the one who wouldn't hide, Shining. It's your own fault that you're strapped to that thing."

He still didn't say anything. Big Mac got mad and repeatedly shook the box. Then the tool box shut itself closed. Fearing that the colt would hear him, he froze. But after five seconds, it was safe.

So he said to him, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear, Shining? 'I shouldn't have let you out there for Sid.' There, I said it! But you gotta admit, you weren't helping me much."

Nothing but silence and depression rolled from Armor's muzzle.

"Oh come on, Shining. Shining, I can't do this without you." Big Mac stopped struggling. "I need your help."

Then Shining finally said, "I can't help. I can't help anypony."

"Oh sure you can, Shining. You can get me outta here, and then I'll get that rocket off you, and we'll make a break for Pipsqueak's house!"

"Pip's house, Sid's house. What's the difference?" Shining Armor said in depression, and Big Mac was getting more annoyed. "Oi, Shining. You had a big fall. Y-You must not be thinking clearly."

"No, Big Mac. For the first time I am thinking clearly. You were right. You were right all along, I'm not a space ranger. I'm just a toy. A stupid little, insignificant toy."

"Whoa, hey wait a minute, being a toy is a lot better than being a-a space ranger."

"Yeah right."

"No, it is. Look, over in that house is a little colt who thinks you are the greatest and it's not because you're a space ranger, pal. It's because you're a toy. You are his toy."

"But why would Pipsqueak want me?"

"Why would Pipsqueak want you? Look at you! You're a Shining Armor! Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you! You got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that-that-that whoosh thing! You are a cool toy!"

Big Mac was being honest, though Shining Armor didn't seem to believe him yet, until he said one last statement.

He said in a depressing tone, "As a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean…I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a Shining Armor action figure? All I can do is…" He pulled the string in his back and his voice box said, "There's a snake in my boot!" Big Mac sighed and finally stated, "Why would Pip ever wanna play with me when he's got you? I'm the one who should strapped in that rocket."

Hearing him say that made Shining think differently now. He looked at his friend while his back was turned, feeling like he had given up much too soon. Then when the sun was officially up outside, he looked at one of his back hooves and stared at Pipsqueak's name that inscribed on it. It made him realize that Big Mac was right…and that giving up on an option for him and his friend.

"Listen, Shining. Forget about me. You should get outta here while you can." Big Mac said, and when he turned, Shining Armor was gone. It looked like he left, and Big Mac just sat where he was, believing it was over. Until suddenly, he felt a clunking noise. He looked up and saw it was his friend.

Mac said to him, "Shining Armor? What, what are you doing? I thought you-"

Shining was pushing the tool box and said, "Come on, sheriff. There's a colt over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing."

"Yes, sir!" Big Mac happily replied and pushed his box. "Come on, Shining. We can do it!" They kept moving until they heard something outside.

Shining said, "Big Mac, it's the moving van!"

"We gotta get out of here now!"

"Come on, Shining!" They pushed hard enough, and then Big Mac made a quick exit from the open bottom. "Alright!" He jumped out from the desk, and when he landed, he said "Shining! Hey Shining, I'm out!"

But Shining didn't hear him. "Almost there!" Because he was unaware, he pushed the box too far…and it landed on top of Big Mac.

Shining Armor froze for a second, fearing Sid heard them. Then…"Ugh, I wanna ride the froggy." He said in his sleep, then Shining made a sigh of relief. "Big Mac? Big Mac, are you alright?" He said.

Big Mac came out from under the tool box, weary, "I'm fine! I'm okay!"

Both stallions were relieved and ready to go before another sound went off.

It was Sid's alarm clock, and it made Big Mac hide and Shining Armor freeze before Sid fully woke up.

"Huh?" Then the clock fell to the floor. "Oh yeah! Time for lift off!" He jumped off his bed and grabbed Shining Armor to take him outside.

Big Mac saw them and tried going after them, but his dog noticed him. "AH!" Big Mac screamed and tried shutting the room doom. Skud, the dog, fought back. "No, no, down!" Big Mac yelled and successfully closed the door before telling himself, "Okay. What to do? Think, Big Mac, think."

Then, he noticed every other toy in the room. They were toys that were mixed and abused by Sid, but Big Mac knew they weren't dangerous. They were good toys. So he cried out with joy, "Guys!" But they all scattered. Big Mac tried bringing them out. "No! No, no wait, please listen! There's a good toy down there, and he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes. All because of me. W-We gotta save him. But I need your help."

Nopony except one poor toy came out from the shadow.

Big Mac said to it, "Please. He's my friend…and he's the only one I've got." Hearing that made the toy decide to help, and had everypony else do so when he called them, by banging on one of the bed polls.

Every toy in the came out, all agreeing to help Big Mac, who smiled saying, "Thank you. Now, I think I know what to do. We're gonna have to break a few rules. But if it works, it'll help everypony."

So, with the red stallion and his new friends working together, they knew that they would be able to save Shining Armor and teach Sid a lesson about abusing toys.

* * *

 _ **Alright. Now, there's not much to say at the bottom except, I hope you liked that. Also, I think lately I haven't been too focused on re-appropriating my stories and then posted on DeviantART too. So hopefully I'll be able to work on that more.**_

 _ **Plus there's also anything thing I want to mention. Avengers: Endgame is coming out in less than 10 days, and I HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR IT! So, if there comes a time where I can make an MLDP chapter of Avengers 1-3, then here are some changes…**_

 _ **• Tirek will be Thanos (and I think a lot of fans already had that idea).**_

 _ **• Thorax and Ember will play Vision and Scarlet Witch. How many fans have thought about that ship, by the way?**_

 _ **And so far that's about it. As for anything else…I hope you guys have a happy Easter weekend and a nice month. Oh, and remember…**_

 _ **• MLP is Hasbro Property**_

 _ **• Toy Story is Disney and Pixar Property.**_


	19. Fluttershy in the House

_**• "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" is Disney Property**_

 _ **• "My Little Pony" is Hasbro Property**_

 _ **Just another reminder, I'm not going anywhere yet, so don't worry. Now…**_

 _ **This chapter here will be a little short, however, I hope it will be good for you to enjoy, including one good friend who is indeed a Fluttershy fan. In this parody…Fluttershy will be Snow White since…well, it's kind of clear why she would be the best choice for an animal loving princess. And as for the dwarfs that make an appearance, well you're gonna have to take a wild guess on who'll be playing them.**_

 _ **Just know that it's been quite a while since I've seen this movie, so I can't remember everything and will have to makeup whatever I can. Also, for anything else that is Disney and MLP related, if I haven't mentioned it before, I'll say it now. This week, I got to see Toy Story 4 for the second time and still liked it! It was a 10/10 kind of movie. The same also goes for My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip! That special was fantastic, better than the last film, and deserves the same score Toy Story 4 does. So I hope you guys had the chance to see those, and hope you enjoy the many other stories out there.**_

* * *

 **FLUTTERSHY IN THE HOUSE**

* * *

Somewhere far away, in the dark forest of a large and fair kingdom, there was a pony. A young and beautiful little pony, named Fluttershy, who was lost and roaming around the forest, hoping to find a place she could call home. All because her selfish step-mother wanted her gone. She was sad about the news, but glad that her executioner was merciful enough to let her run, and she was not alone.

She was roaming the woods with a large herd of forest creatures. They followed her because she was known to be a fantastic animal lover, and she was happy to have them all as great company. She just smiled in her beautiful dress, and continued walking through the woods with them before spotting something big in an open area.

"Oh, it's adorable. Just like a doll's house." She said as she noticed a house. "I like it here." Then she and her forest friends walked to it and looked through the window. "Ooh. It's dark inside." Then she tried knocking on the door, hoping somepony would answer. "Well, I guess there's no one home." So she walked inside, and could barely see anything. "Hello? May I come in? Shh." She told the animals, and once they stepped in further, Fluttershy's eyes started to adjust to the surroundings and see everything. "Oh! What a cute little chair. Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be for seven little colts and fillies. And why look at this table. Seven tiny little fillies and colts." She began admiring few of the furniture, until she noticed the filthy around it all. "A pickaxe, a stocking too, hehehe. And a shoe? And just look at that fire place. It's covered with dust." She felt disgusted and noticed more. "Oh look, cobwebs everywhere. My, my, my. What a pile of dirty dishes. And that broom. Just look at this place. You think their mother would-" Then she gasped, and thought, "Maybe they have no mother. Then they're orphans. That's too bad."

She began to feel very bad, and noticed some of the animals feeling the exact same way.

So she said, "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them. Maybe they'll let me stay."

Then she left a couple birds take her cape, and gave every animal some instructions. "Now, you wash the dishes. You tidy up the room. You clean the fireplace. And I will use the broom."

She whistled and began singing to motivate every animal. So they followed her and took care of their chores. Then there was one point where she saw them not cleaning the dishes right. So she said, "No, no, no. Put them in the tub." Then they did it right, and continued working more through the whole house.

 _Just whistle while you work_

 _And cheerfully together we_

 _Can tidy up the place_

 _So hum a merry tune_

 _It won't take long when there's a song_

 _To help you set the pace_

 _So whistle while you work_

They worked hard, and did it well before they were all done. Once they succeed, Fluttershy said, "Aw, great work, everybody. Thank you. Now all we have to do is wait and hope the kids here will be generous enough to have us here." So she smiled and walked around the house more with her forest critters. Everything appeared to be spotless and new, until she spotted a different room. She opened the door to it and saw that it was a large bedroom. It appeared to be more clean than the rest of the house, which impressed Fluttershy before she noticed the beds. There were seven beds and each of them had a different name on it.

"Hmm." Fluttershy wondered. "Doc? Bashful? Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy? Hehe. Well, I'm not one judge names. Though it does sound cute." She giggled, and then suddenly she felt like yawning. "Mmm. Maybe…maybe they won't mind if I use their bed just for a bit. Until they get back."

She yawned more and more, feeling tired from all the walking and cleaning before she approached the bed, made it, and tried sleeping under the blanket. Some of the forest creatures, like a couple rabbits or squirrels, joined her. Which made Fluttershy feel like she was at total peace.

A few hours later, the princess and the critters were still sleeping. Until the animals woke up from hearing a sudden chant in the distance.

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

 _It's home from work we go_

 _(Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho…_

They feared it may have been thieves or something dangerous, so they ran out of the house in fear while Fluttershy was still sleeping. But what they were running from was not thieves. It was a small group of seven stallions. Each of them appeared to be over middle-aged, but they were only as tall as young colts. They marched and marched, singing their traditional song, all the way to their home until one of them spotted something that appeared to be at the house that was theirs.

"LOOK!" The leader yelled, and everypony bumped into him before he said, "The lits light, I mean the lights lit!"

Then they all hid behind a few trees and whispered in unison, "Jiminy Crickets."

Then they each spoke one at a time.

"The door is open."

"Chimney's smoking."

"Something's in there."

"Maybe a ghost."

"Or a goblin."

"Or a demon."

"Or a dragon."

One of the other leaders, an older blue stallion with a red jacket said, "Mark my words, there's trouble brewing. Felt it coming all day. My hooves hurt."

"Gosh." They all said again. "That's a bad sign."

"What do we do?"

"We sneak in on it."

Then the leader, "Yes! We'll squeak up, I mean sneak up. Come on, them. I mean men. Follow me."

They listened and came into their house very carefully and quietly. They felt scared, like they were heading toward a trap, and did their best not to draw any attention.

"Psst." The leader said, and they walked further before one of them accidentally slammed the door! The six of them all panicked a lot before noticing it was their friend, Dopey.

"Shh!" They all told him.

Dopey nodded and said "Shh!" to the door. Then they proceeded before taking a look at everything.

"My word. The house, it's been beamed up, I mean cleaned up."

"Jiminy Crickets."

"Everything looks like new."

"Hmm. Not a thing has been stolen."

"What kind of trespasser cleans someone's house?"

They all wondered.

"Uh…boys?" The blue one called them when he opened the bedroom door, and by carrying his lantern up, he saw somepony sleeping his bed. Then when the rest of the boys came in, they were surprised to see what it was. A young and beautiful mare, whose sleeping face made each boy wonder what she was doing in their home. But the blue one felt something in him. Something that made him feel better than grumpy. He felt like he was about to meet a new friend.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked that. Know that if I make another one, it'll be just a little difficult. Or more.**_

 _ **So for MLDP, the next chapters I release will be a parody to…**_

 _ **• The Incredibles 2**_

 _ **• Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_

 _ **• (Maybe one story from 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks)**_

 _ **And the next actual story chapters I will release this month and (hopefully) the next are…**_

 _ **• Shiny, Cady, and Little Twily**_

 _ **• Fly Stories**_

 _ **• The Gang Stories (on Wattpad)**_

 _ **• Happy Fantasy (a new fanfic)**_

 _ **• A Few Sweet Times (the final chapter)**_

 _ **Hope you guys look forward to those, and there's one more thing to mention. About this story, MLDP, I will accept some suggestions like I have already. However, if I receive any suggestions of any Disney scene/story that have made me feel uncomfortable, like anything from the shows "Big City Green" or "Pickle and Peanut", know that I may have to decline. Sorry. But, I hope you guys still enjoy what I do put up. And know that I have still been working on appropriating some of my stories.**_

 _ **Anyway, have a good rest of the week, everybody! Bye!**_


End file.
